Sun of the Archer Book II
by digisovereign
Summary: Book two in Sun of the Acher Series, will most likely cover the Sea of Monsters, the Prisoner of Azkaban, and a small element of the Kane Chronicles for now probably more later in Book III or IV.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok folks, here is the fist chap of Book 2, i hope you enjoy this, please review.

* * *

Thirteen year old Harry James Potter sat with his feet up on the table reading a letter from Annabeth while he waiting for Percy when Sally smacked his on the back of the head as she passed "Feet of the table Harry."

Harry sighed but had a smile on his face, next to him Harry heard some laughter and smiled at his big friend Tyson, and when we say big we mean big, Tyson was two meters tall, and very broad shouldered, and has very messy brown hair.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up big guy."

Tyson laughed "Harry got in trouble."

Harry chuckled and went back to reading his letter, and a minute later Percy came running out of his room and out the front door in a rush, Tyson giggled and Harry sighed as they followed him "I swear that boy would be late for his own funeral. We'll see you later Mrs Jackson!"

"Remember that Rosa will be coming here after school Harry."

"I know I can't wait for her to get here."

"That's because you treat her more like your daughter then your sister, and she sees you as her father instead of her big brother."

Rosaline Marie Evans, Harry's full sister was now a toddler thanks to the gods on Olympus, Harry wanted her safe and he wanted what was best for her, so his aunt Artemis and her hunters raised her, she was going to join her Aunt Artemis' Hunters when she was old enough, and that choice was something that she made for herself not one that was forced on her by the Huntresses, she was incredibly smart for her age, which was four at the moment and she was a witch like her mother Lily. Artemis and her hunters were using magic to speed time for them so they could raise and train her and Apollo was glad that they were helping his daughter.

And every week Rosa came to spend the weekends with him, and what Sally said was true, he loved and treated her like a daughter, and Rosa called him Daddy and it made him happy whenever she did.

Tyson and Harry quickly caught up with Percy who had realised they were not right beside him "You really need to stop ignoring us when we come to wake you up Seaweed."

Percy blushed slightly "I'm just not a morning person."

Tyson smiled "Percy should be son of Sleep god instead of Sea god."

Harry couldn't help it, he burst into laughter while Percy stared at Tyson in shock "Tyson man, that was awesome, you never tell jokes like that, I didn't know you had it in you."

Tyson smiled at Harry and said "I've been thinking hard for good joke for Percy."

See we should probably explain, Tyson is a Cyclopes, he had been living on the street and enrolled at their school for some help an orphan program, Sally and Harry had tried to have social services help Tyson when they learned that he had been living in a refrigerator box in an alley, but social services never found him, so Harry got suspicious and eventually realised that the mist was protecting Tyson. So once they knew the truth they told Tyson they were demigods and then Harry had Tyson move into his apartment with him, gave him his own room and told him to decorate however he wanted to and Harry now looks after him by paying for him to go to school, for food and clothes as well.

It was also revealed that Tyson is Percy's half-brother on their father's side, so in other words Tyson is also a son of Poseidon, Sally didn't mind in the least; in fact she treated both Harry and Tyson as her own children and absolutely adored Rosa.

Percy grumbled under his breath as they continued to school with Harry and Tyson laughing at him most of the way.

Harry walked outside waiting for Percy when he heard the local school bully, and then he heard Tyson crying. He ran over and saw Matt Sloan picking on Tyson again, so he grabbed Matt by his shirt and threw him away from Tyson "Sloan how many times do I have to beat this into your head, leave Tyson alone."

"Why don't you just piss of you freak, and take the giant freak with you."

Sloan didn't get a chance to insult them further as Harry knocked him out with a single punch to the face; it was really getting to be a hassle having to hold his strength back when he smacked Sloan around for mouthing off.

"Hey big guy don't let that ass get to you."

"Guys!"

Harry turned to see Percy run over "What happened, Sloan mouthing off again" Harry nodded and Percy sighed "Just ignore him Tyson."

Tyson wiped away his tears with his giant hands and smiled "Thank you Harry, Thank you Percy."

* * *

"DADDY!"

Harry was knocked down by a four year old missile with long red hair tied back into a braid and bright green eyes wearing a smaller version of the Hunters winter wear, causing Percy and Tyson to laugh, little Rosa's smile got wider when she saw them "Hi Percy, Hi Tyson!"

Percy smiled and patted her head as he passed "Hey Rosa" and went inside while Tyson smiled and waved "Hi Rosy!"

Rosa giggled as Harry picked himself up of the ground then picked up the giggling four year old and placed her on Tyson's shoulder where she cheered as Tyson smiled and headed upstairs to their apartment "Thanks for looking after her Mrs Jackson."

Sally smiled "It's no problem at all, I love spending time with her, and we spent our time today baking blue cookies. So do you have any plans for her this weekend?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, I'm going to take her to the central Park zoo. I should get up there before those two trashes the apartment, thanks again Mrs Jackson."

Harry made his way upstairs and entered his apartment and found Tyson and Rosa sitting at the dining room table drawing, Rosa was drawing with colour pencils and was drawing a picture of her family, while Tyson was drawing a schematic of some sort with lead pencils. Harry threw he backpack over onto the couch and smiled.

"Okay you two, we need to figure out where we're going to eat tonight, Pizza, Chinese, Italian, Mexican, Greek?"

As Harry expected Rosa cried out "PIZZA!"

While Tyson called out "CHINESE!"

Harry sighed and shook his head "Okay, Rosa we had Pizza last week when you decided, so Tyson, Chinese it is."

Rosa pouted for a moment before she smiled and started to tell Harry about her training since she last saw him and her day with Sally while Tyson smiled and went to get changed from his school clothes.

"So you're enjoying your training with Aunt Artemis' hunters are you?"

Rosa nodded eagerly "Yep, it's so much fun, but I want to go hunting with you daddy."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead "Well, if you want to hunting with me you'll need a proper weapon huh, and since I'm your father the duty of getting you a reliable weapon falls to me."

Rosa looked up at him confused for a moment before understanding spread across her face which lit up with a beautiful smile before she squealed in joy and jumped him and hugged him to death. Tyson came out from his room dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a plain yellow shirt "Tyson guess what, daddy is going to get me a real weapon and take me hunting!"

Harry chuckled and placed down his energetic daughter "I didn't say that exactly, you'll need to be a bit older before I take you hunting, but I will get you a weapon."

"Cool, I want an awesome Bow-Sword like yours but pink and purple!"

Harry laughed and said "Not until you're older little lady, in fact I bet Tyson here would love to build you yours when your older."

Tyson smiled and nodded his giant head "Yeah, Tyson build best weapon for little Rosy!"

"But for now" Tyson and Rosaline looked at Harry who removed Blue Rose from his belt and handed it to Rosa "This is-"

"Blue Rose!"

Harry smiled "Right, it was made for me by my really good friend Charles, so until you get a proper weapon when you're older, I want you to keep Blue Rose with you at all times okay" Rosa nodded "Promise me."

Rosa smiled and looked up at him "I promise Daddy."

Harry smiled and hugged her before he stood up with Rosa attached to his hip "So shall we go and get some dinner."

So the three of them walked several blocks to a Chinese restaurant where they had dinner, but while they were eating Rosa got a mischievous smile on her face "So when am I going to meet mommy."

Harry coughed as he choked on his spring roll, Tyson clapped him on the back and Harry nodded his thanks "Excuse me little lady?"

Rosa smiled sweetly "When am I going to meet Annybeth?"

Harry smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and the look on her face if Rosa called her Mommy "As soon as she comes back from her vacation with her family. Now eat your food little miss trouble maker."

* * *

"WAKE UP DADDY WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO TODAY!"

Harry groaned as Rosa jumped up and down on his bed, he opened his eye and looked at his alarm clock "Rosa it's still early, go wake Tyson instead."

"No, come on daddy!"

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed "Fine I'm up see, now go wake Tyson up."

Rosa nodded and ran off to wake up the sleeping Cyclopes and Harry dropped back onto his bed and yawned "It's too damn early."

Harry got up and went for a shower, and when he got out he dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and an ACDC shirt and threw his grey hooded jacket over the top and went to make breakfast, as he past he saw Tyson sitting on the floor in the living room pulling apart some machine and Rosa was watching Saturday morning cartoons while still in her pyjamas.

"Tyson, are you and Percy still going to the skate park today?"

Tyson nodded "Yes, Sally is taking us to a shop to look at skateboards."

Harry nodded as he finished their breakfast "Okay guys come eat."

After eating and cleaning up Harry sent Rosa to get dressed in some warm clothes while Tyson headed off with Percy and Sally, several minutes later Rosa came out wearing a pair of red track pants and sneakers and the white jacket the hunters wear during the colder months.

"So my dear little Rosa, are you ready."

Rosa nodded and smiled as she took her daddy's hand and they walked downstairs and were on their way to the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Harry had one of the biggest smiles on his face that he had ever had as he watched Rosa laugh and make silly faces at the penguins on the other side of the glass. Harry's smile faded slightly when he wished that Lily was there with them but forced that thought from his mind, he knew that his mother wouldn't want him sad at a time like this.

"Your daughter is absolutely delightful."

Harry smiled "She is."

"But you seem a bit too young to be a father."

Harry turned just enough so he can see the person who he is talking to without taking his eyes of Rosa and saw a tall woman wearing a flowing dress with long black hair which partially covered her face.

"Biologically she's my sister."

"Oh that's so sweet."

The woman smiled showing of many sharp teeth 'Monster!' Before Harry could react an enchanting sound began to fill his ears, Harry tried to summon the will to move and draw Diatrypon but was unable to, the woman began to sway sensually, and Harry was unable to look away as his mind clouded.

The woman began to float slightly and back away and Harry found himself following her.

"Hehehe, aren't they so cute Daddy?"

Rosa smiled and turned expecting to see her father but saw that he wasn't there "Daddy?" She looked around and managed to see Harry of in the distance following a woman.

Rosa quickly started running after them, she ran through the Central park Zoo after them, her training that Aunt Artemis had been teaching her came to her mind, she followed silently and followed them when the woman led her father into a secluded section of the park. She hid behind a tree and watched some unseen force forced Harry to his knees, the woman then bent over slightly and her mouth began to open much wider than a human mouth should and it was filled with many sharp teeth and a long prehensile tongue licked the side of Harry's neck.

"Mm mm, Demigods taste so good!"

The woman lowered her mouth to her daddy's neck and she acted.

* * *

_Rosa sat watching her Aunt and her Huntress' train "Remember my dear, aim for the easiest spot you can at the time. It isn't about how good the kill looks; it's about making a clean kill. Monsters do not have souls like you do my child, so never hesitate when your loved ones or innocent people are at risk."_

* * *

Rosa immediately pulled Blue Rose from her jacket and jumped on the monsters back "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"

The creature was a Banshee, Harry realised it when Rosa accidentally jabbed the blade of Blue Rose into the Banshee's neck causing it to scream incredibly loud before it burst into the golden sand.

Harry came to his senses as the Banshee screamed and he caught Rosa as she fell through the dust "Rosa?"

Rosa smiled "Hi daddy."

"Damn, I got careless, I would be dead if it wasn't for you little lady."

Rosa blushed and smiled "No one hurts my daddy."

Harry smiled and hugged her "Thank you."

* * *

"Come on Rosaline, get your things together."

"I'm almost ready Mrs Jackson!"

Harry and Tyson chuckled while Percy shook his head "Don't you laugh Harry, you're just as bad."

Harry shook his head before he heard a knock at the door, Sally sighed and went to help Rosa get ready to go. Harry smacked Percy on the side of the head as he passed him on his way to answer the door.

"Zoe."

Zoe Nightshade entered the apartment and blushed slightly, Harry was wearing only a pair of green cargo pants and a white wife beater and his Python Fang necklace.

"Pot- Harry."

"Come in, Rosa is taking her time to get ready."

"She always does, she doesn't want to leave you."

Harry smiled "Well I am her brother."

"Not the way she sees you, you are her father and Lord Apollo is like her grandfather to her."

Harry shook his head "Would you like something to drink?"

Zoe shook her head "No, I have your coat here." Harry smiled as Zoe handed him his Basilisk hide coat while she was fighting down a blush "I also need to thank you for what you did."

Harry smiled as he placed his coat over the back of a chair "It's no problem, that bastard was going to suffer anyway, so it was no problem what so ever to make him suffer even more, so Zoe how are your burns healing?"

Zoe smiled slightly before it vanished "I'm healing just fine thanks to your efforts."

"ZOE!"

Zoe turned and smiled slightly as the red haired four year old ran into her and hugged her "Hello Rosaline, are you ready to go, Lady Artemis is waiting for you."

Rosa smiled and nodded before she ran over to Harry who wrapped her up into a hug "I'm going to miss you Rosa."

"I'll miss you to daddy."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead "Okay, I'll see you next weekend, you be good for Aunt Artemis and Zoe and remember to train hard."

Rosa nodded and kissed his on the cheek before going and saying goodbye to Sally, Percy and Tyson.

"She'll be fine."

Harry nodded to Zoe "I know, but there is something you should know."

Zoe listened as Harry explained about Rosa saving him from the Banshee at the Zoo "I see, I shall inform Lady Artemis."

Rosa smiled and waved as she and Zoe disappeared in a flash of moonlight, and not a moment later there was a knock on the front door. Sally went and answered the door and found a really old man with a ridiculously long beard "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes I'm looking for young Mr Potter."

Harry went to door and smiled "Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here sir?"

"Ah Harry, I've come for several reason, may I come in?"

"Of course professor."

Albus entered and sat down on the couch "Professor these are my Friends, Sally Jackson and her son Percy and his half-brother Tyson, guys this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you Head-Beardy-Master."

Albus chuckled at Tyson's nickname "It is nice to meet you all, now Harry, the first reason I'm here is to tell you that no one has any idea what you did to James, as far as everyone knows he has simply disappeared, Andrew is still in shock and is currently staying with the Weasleys until school begins in September, I would like to know if you plan on returning for your third year?"

Harry shook his head "Probably not Professor, but I might be back for my fourth year if that's alright."

Albus nodded "That is fine, now the main reason I am here, I was hoping that you and your friends would undertake a quest for me."

"Wait, you want us to go on a quest, how do you know about them?"

Albus nodded "That is correct Mr Jackson, I am a demigod just like yourself, my mother is Hecate the goddess of Magic so I know all about Olympus and the camp, now you see just recently the grounds of Hogwarts have become very unsafe, and I believe that it has to do with the Basilisk you killed Harry."

"How so Professor?" Sally asked.

"You see I believe that the presence of the Basilisk kept other monsters away not wanting to risk temping the ancient beast, and now that it is dead many monsters have come, the forbidden forest is swarming with them, Minotaur's, Harpy's, Brute Centaurs, the Acromantula's have gone wild and I am almost certain that a Dragon has arrived in the forest."

Tyson was grinning in awe "Wow, a real Giant Fire-Lizard?"

"Indeed, if I'm not mistaken it is a Ukrainian Iron-Belly, it is the largest and physically strongest dragon but not usually the fiercest, but this one is quite aggressive. So I was hoping that I could convince you to go on this quest to eliminate as many monsters as you can and if possible discover if there really is a dragon in there and slay it."

Tyson immediately nodded "I want to see the Fire-Lizard!"

Harry smiled and nodded his head "I'm in, I want to try and make it as safe for my friends as possible, Percy, you coming?"

Percy looked at his mother who was looking conflicted before Sally sighed and smiled at him "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Percy and Tyson starred at Hogwarts in awe "Wow, big castle."

"too bad Grover and Annabeth couldn't be here, they'd love this place."

"HEY!" Percy cried out as Harry pushed him to the ground, when he looked up he saw an arrow embedded in the ground "That would've hit me right?"

Harry nodded and drew Diatrypon and fired an arrow into the Forbidden Forest, there was a brief scream that was silenced as the monster most likely a centaur was killed, Percy uncapped Riptide while Tyson cracked his knuckles "You two ready for this?"

Tyson nodded "Ready to squish monsters Percy."

Harry smiled "Ok here is the plan, we stick together, we watch each other's backs, we fight our way through the forest until we find the dragon, once we do, Percy you and I fall back and keep the monsters back while Tyson kills it."

Percy nodded "Right, Tyson is a Cyclopes so he's fire proof so that makes him the best option, you ready big guy?"

Tyson smiled "Yep, ready to fight Giant Fire-Lizard."

"Ok let's go, I'll take point."

Tyson and Percy followed Harry in and when they were several yards in they were immediately attacked, Harry began to fire arrow after arrow into the forest at approaching Centaur Brutes and flying Harpy's, Tyson began to squash Acromantula's with his giant fist and Percy slashed at Acromantula's and low flying Harpy's.

As they slashed their way deeper into the forest the enemies grew in number "PERCY!"

Harry spun to see Percy swarmed by numerous Harpy's at once and was forced away from them, Tyson began to fight his way after them, and once he was a fair distance away from Harry a roar was heard as a torrent of flame shot from above and cut Harry of from Tyson and Percy.

Harry turned back when he heard a smaller roar and saw a large Minotaur about twice as tall as himself but not as big as THE minotaur that Percy killed months ago, this minotaur was heavily armoured and was wielding a large double bladed war axe, he was confident that he could take it, but as two more clawed their way out of the ground followed by an enormous Medusa with a python like body.

"Shit."

Harry ducked and rolled under the first Minotaur and tried to stab up into its belly with Diatrypon but the beast's armour held out, The medusa rushed him and began to wrap around him and constrict, The medusa moved so it could look him in the eye but he moved and by a stroke of luck the Medusa caught the gaze of a Minotaur which was turned to stone.

Harry tried to force the Medusa to let him go and managed to get his arm free and stabbed Diatrypon into the beast's tail pinning it to the ground, Harry rolled away once he was free and summoned the Shield of Helios and had to block a blow from a Minotaur, but his knees buckled under the sheer strength of the beast, He was suddenly struck from behind by the other Minotaur when it charged him and head-butted him.

Harry rolled and felt the pain in his back, dropped to the ground as the first Minotaur smashed through its fellow minotaur that had been turned to stone, Harry blocked the axe swing and as the beast was off balance Harry leapt to the side of its head and grabbed both horns and began to try and twist, the beast dropped its axe and began to struggle but Harry managed to get some leverage and with a violent twist and a loud snap the Minotaur dropped dead before bursting into golden sand, Harry spun and slammed his shield into the final minotaur's snout, but once he had there was a hiss from his left and was slammed into by the Medusa.

The Medusa hissed as it tried to bite his face off, he lifted his shield and used it to protect himself, the Medusa was suddenly beheaded as the Minotaur tried to cut him in half, but the axe hit his shield and he was forced into the soft ground.

The was an ominous groaning before the earth beneath them gave out and both Harry and the Minotaur fell into some sort of underground rock quarry, Harry looked around and saw Diatrypon five feet away and quickly grabbed it, he stood ready with sword and shield when he heard the pain filled roar of the minotaur he had been fighting, he turned and saw a massive dragons head emerging from the shadows and bite the Minotaur in two with the bottom half left behind burst into golden sand.

"Fuck me."

The dragon emerged from the shadows cast by the hole in the ceiling, and it was a massive Ukrainian Iron-Belly, but it was followed by several smaller dragons.

"Fuck me sideways."

* * *

Harry rolled behind a large boulder to avoid the intense flames from the Dragon, once the flames died down Harry risked a peek around the boulder but had to roll back as one of the small dragons tried to bite his face off and he stabbed Diatrypon up through the bottom of the dragons head killing it.

"ARGH!"

Harry spun and cut through the neck of the second dragon that attacked him from behind and bite into his shoulder, suddenly Harry had to avoid another burst of flame from the larger dragon which roasted a third smaller dragon, Harry used his shield to block a small fireball shot from the fourth small dragon and then tried to crush the dragons head with his shield once the flames from the Iron-Belly died.

The smaller dragon charged and tried to rake its claws across his face but they scrapped across the surface of his shield and he rammed Diatrypon through the belly of the final small dragon.

Harry rolled and took cover as the Iron-Belly tried to squash him with its massive clawed arm, Harry smirked and slashed at the arm with Diatrypon but it left only a minor wound, the equivalent of a scratch to the dragon, he began to slash repeatedly as the dragon roared in anger, the dragon pulled its arm back and unleashed another torrent of flames.

Harry took cover and began to examine his surroundings, what he thought was a underground quarry was really a dragons nest, he spotted a section of the roof where it was very unstable as evidenced by the loose dirt that was falling from it, Harry smirked and shifted Diatrypon into its bow form, once the flames died he leapt from his cover and fired a burst of ten arrows at the area, the loose rocks shifted but didn't fall and Harry was struck by the dragons large wing.

He looked up to see the Iron-Belly's head baring down on him ready to tear into him when the loose rocks and earth finally fell, the dragon's left wing, was struck and crushed under the weight of the boulders of tightly packed earth.

The dragon roared and turned its head to look and Harry used that moment to escape, he ran and as he reached a large solid stone to hide behind he quickly fired a burst of twenty arrows at the dragon's head, normally they would just bounce of the dragon's Iron hide but these were his special arrows, so they struck the dragons snout and pierced its hide but only just, all they really did was make it angry.

The dragon slammed its tail into the boulder he was hiding behind shattering it, Harry fired a single arrow through the debris aimed for the dragon's eye but it was deflected by the shrapnel from the boulder.

Harry ran to avoid the fiery breath of the dragon and quickly hid behind one of his depleting supply of boulders, he struggled to catch his breath when he heard a war cry, he looked up from behind the boulder and saw Tyson drop from the hole in the roof and slam a massive tree branch into the dragons head.

"YOU NOT HURT HARRY!"

Harry leapt from his cover and began to fire bursts of five arrows a shot at the dragon to keep it distracted, Tyson was on its head trying to repeatedly slam the dragons head with the tree branch when Percy dropped down as well and Tyson grabbed him as Percy thrust Riptide into the dragons right eye. Both Percy and Tyson were thrown from the dragons head when it roared in pain and began to flail around.

Finally the dragon flailed about too far and fell over exposing its belly "There, go for its belly!"

Tyson began to beat the dragons front legs to keep it from getting back up, Percy ran over and stabbed riptide into the Dragon's stomach, Harry though ran over and jumped onto its stomach and began to fire as many drill-tipped arrows into the dragon's chest, stomach and neck.

The dragon let out a final roar of pain and defiance before Tyson grabbed a large boulder and slammed it into the dragon's skull and with a sickening crack its head fell to the ground as the dragon died and began to twitch in death throes. Harry was huffing and trying to catch his breath as he smiled at Percy and Tyson.

"Thanks for the save guys" Harry managed to get out between breaths.

Percy smiled and nodded "Anytime, just try not to need it too often."

Tyson came over and hugged Harry aggravating the bite wound on his shoulder "HARRY! We sorry we got splitted up, Tyson had to help Percy, and then the flames, had to kill many giant spiders and one even bigger spider and many flying bird ladies! Tyson is so sorry for losing you!"

Harry smiled and patted him on the back "it's okay big guy, I'm just glad you got here when you did, I wasn't going to last much longer."

Harry sat down and Percy took a look at the bite mark on his shoulder "You should have worn your Basilisk hide coat." Harry nodded and Percy grabbed their flask of Nectar and poured a very small amount on the wound on his shoulder and Tyson watched as the wound healed but left behind very red and sensitive new skin.

* * *

"So it is done then?"

Percy nodded to Professor Dumbledore "Yes sir, after we killed the Dragon the remaining monsters vanished."

Albus nodded as he stroked his beard "I see, it would seem that these monsters where drawn by the dragon somehow."

"It would seem so Professor, that Iron-Belly was tough, its hide was tough as steel probably stronger since my special arrows can pierce steel yet they only just pierced the dragons hide."

Albus smiled "Well, I'm glad that no one was seriously hurt, now what do you three intend to do with the dragon's hide, the spoil of war."

"Tyson sacrificed it to our dad, since he was the one to kill it."

Tyson smiled and Albus smiled "Well done my boy that is quite a feat."

"Professor Beardy, did you go on a quest when you were our age?"

Albus chuckled "Oh yes, when I was twelve Chiron gave me a quest to find and slay a monster in Washington that had been attacking at night and killing random people and eating them leaving behind only their bones, when I got there I spent almost a week searching until one night I was attacked by the monster that was attacking the people. It was a Laistrygonian Giant named Joe Bob, the giant tried to eat me, I was overconfident" Albus rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and showed them a bite mark scar on his upper arm "He managed to bite me before I fired a high powered Blasting curse down its throat and blew it up from the inside, it was as if he had swallowed a stick of dynamite."

Tyson began to laugh while Percy shook his head and Harry smiled "Nice job professor."

Albus smiled "Yes well Chiron wasn't too pleased with me and needless to say I learnt my lesson, do not get overconfident. Now I believe that Mrs Jackson will be waiting for you all back home, so I shall not keep you any longer, thank you for assisting me with this problem and I wish you good luck in any future endeavours."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in his apartment simply resting from his trip to Olympus, he had gone to see Lord Hephaestus, and had him adjust his Basilisk hide coat, now it was like a bulletproof vest that zipped up at the front and Hephaestus turned the excess Basilisk hide into a pair of gloves form him, these gloves were normal gloves except that the index and middle fingers were left bare while the ring and pinkie fingers were covered.

He was just lying down on his couch listening to **You're Not Alone** by **Saosin** with Tyson sitting on the floor trying to build something for Percy when there was someone knocking very loudly on his front door.

Harry groaned and got up but the knocking was constant, he threw open the door and yelled out the person on the other side "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

In the hall way a son of Ares was standing there shocked at his outburst and managed to get out "You're wanted back at the camp."

Harry glared at him and slammed the door in his face "Who was that Harry?"

Harry sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down to put his shoes on "Some dickhead son of Ares, seems that I'm needed back at camp, I have no idea how long I'll be so you should head down to see Sally and Percy and let them know, stay with them for tea and make sure you get your butt to school tomorrow with Percy on time."

Tyson nodded "I promise."

Harry smiled and grabbed his new Basilisk hide vest and put it on and zipped it up before heading out, he went out to the street and hailed a cab, and a half an hour later he was walking up Half-Blood Hill to the camp. As he walked along he heard the sounds of battle and it was close, he headed in the direction of the fighting and saw a group of campers in full armour fighting a large troll inside the camp Border.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Harry broke into a sprint as he saw the campers get scattered by a blow from the tree trunk like club the troll was swinging, as he did he summoned Diatrypon and fired a shot at the back of the trolls right knee, the troll fell down to one knee when the drill head arrow pierced right through the trolls leg, he shifted Diatrypon into its sword form and jumped onto the trolls back stabbing Diatrypon into the back of its shoulder, the troll screamed in pain and Harry climbed onto its shoulders and ripped Diatrypon out of the trolls shoulder and pierced the trolls head through the ear.

The troll fell to the ground with a giant thud that shook the earth and Harry wiped Diatrypon clean as the troll burst into golden sand behind him "Can someone here please explain to me what the fuck is going on around here? How the fuck was that monster past the border and on the camp grounds?"

"Perhaps you could tell us boy."

The campers all backed of when the person called Harry boy, one thing Harry hates is being called boy, it remind him of his abusive mortal uncle, Harry turned to see some old man that looked to be starving, he was all skin and bones wearing an orange prison uniform "I don't know who you are, but a word of warning, call me boy again I'll beat you to within an inch of death."

The man glared at Harry "You don't speak to me like that b-" the man stopped speaking mid word as flames lit up on Harry's hands and the man decided not to push the young son of Apollo "I'm Tantalus the new director of Activities here at Camp."

"What happened to Chiron?"

"That's not your concern. Now are you Harry Potter son of Apollo who failed the quest to protect Thalia and was punished by Zeus."

Harry glared "Is there a particular reason you're bringing up painful memories you assclown."

Tantalus glared and got right up in his face "Watch your mouth brat, now answer me!"

"Yeah, I was the one who failed, Thalia almost died and I was punished by that bastard Zeus, now is this going somewhere or are you just doing this for shits and giggles cause I will kick your haggard old ass back to Hades."

"Good, then we have a suspect, relinquish your weapons and come quietly or I will order them to take you down by force."

Almost all the Ares kids with the exception of Clarisse were standing there in full armour and had their weapons and shields ready, each one was ready to fight and knew that if they wanted to beat him they would need to rush him and take him down fast.

Harry looked around and found Clarisse standing of to the side treating some campers that were injured by the troll but by the fact that her spear was right by her hand ready to grab it, it was obvious that she was going to fight.

"That won't be necessary." Harry smirked when his father appeared "My son hasn't done anything, so I suggest you be careful who you accuse. Now Harry, come with me."

Harry followed his father and as he passed he gave Tantalus the middle finger "Dad what the fuck is going on."

Apollo sighed and took Harry to Thalia's tree "Take a look." Harry stepped up and examined Thalia's tree, its needles were yellow, a pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree, in the centre of the trunk, a meter from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole oozing green sap, Thalia's tree was dying.

"Luke."

Apollo looked at his son "What?"

"This was Luke, I'd stake my life on it, I figured out on our quest months ago that Luke was the one who stole the Master Bolt, I planned to confront him, but I got side tracked going after James. He's working for someone else, and whoever it is had him do this, to weaken the borders no doubt, the camp could possibly come under attack by a large force of monsters"

Apollo sighed and shook his head "All right, I shall inform Lord Zeus."

Harry nodded "Make sure to get Chiron back."

* * *

Harry was standing against a tree in the archery field overseeing the younger camper's archery training as he was by far the best archer in the camp, Clarisse was standing across from him "So any idea what is going to happen now?"

Harry sighed "No idea, but it won't be easy that's for sure. It would be better if Chiron were here instead of one of Hades bitches."

Clarisse smiled at his description of Tantalus "true, but he seems to like me and my siblings."

Harry nodded "I noticed that when he had practically all of them at his back."

Clarisse scowled "Yeah, I've talked to them about that, they won't be doing it again."

"No offense but I'll believe it when I see it." Harry sighed as the horn blew signalling the end of the lesson "Looks like it's my turn for Border Patrol. I'll see you around Clarisse."

Clarisse nodded and headed of while Harry went to his cabin and grabbed his Basilisk hide vest and put it on and zipped it up, he then grabbed his Basilisk hide gloves and put them on, he then made sure he had Diatrypon and the Shield of Helios. Across the room were two of his younger siblings who were apart of his Border Patrol group "Let's get going guys."

On the way they meet up with a girl named Drew Tanaka a daughter of Aphrodite, Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, Charles' paternal half-sister Nyssa a daughter of Hephaestus and several sons and daughters of Ares and all were wearing their camp issued armour and were all armed, but Drew seemed to not have her head in the game as she was constantly staring at Harry who was wearing a simple pair of black cargo pants and a white wife beater under his Basilisk hide vest.

Harry ordered the group to spread out in groups around the boundary of the camp and report every seven minutes, but he made sure to keep Drew and Nyssa with him, Nyssa because he knew her and trusted her and Drew because she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she was more of a model then a warrior.

The three of the patrolled around Half-Blood Hill and Thalia's pine tree, every seven minutes he would receive a message via a radio, they patrolled for several hours and were due to finish their patrol just before dinner but before they could be relieved of their patrol a message came over the radio.

"_We need reinforcements at the boundary line by the Climbing Wall immediately!"_

Harry turned to Nyssa and Drew "Radio the camp and tell Clarisse and Charles to meet me at the border by the Climbing wall with reinforcements."

He then turned and sprinted along the border of the wards around the camp, he meet up with Travis and Conner on the way and sent them back to guard Thalia's pine with Drew and Nyssa and then he continued on towards the Ares kids that requested backup, the son of Apollo burst into the area where the Ares kids where and only found four dead Children of Ares.

Harry examined the area and found a small hole in the ground and around the hole the ground was decaying. Harry was on edge and pissed, someone had killed his comrades, and it was even worse because those men were Clarisse's brothers.

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to move at a moment's notice, and he was lucky as a large pitch black scorpion the size of a fully grown black bear burst from the ground to his left, Harry rolled under the pincer which cut clean through a tree and raised the Shield of Helios to block the Scorpions stinger but the force sent him skidding backwards.

Harry got to his feet and glared at the giant Pit Scorpion "So Luke wants to play huh, shall we dance."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the scond chapter peoples, now i will tell you all that this book most likely will not be as long as the first book but i will try and stretch it out so some chaps will be different lengths.

* * *

Harry was pushed back as the Giant Pit Scorpion slammed its pincer into his shield, he tried to slash at the monsters pincer but only left a scratch, just like against the Ukrainian Iron-Belly, He rolled under the pincer after forcing it upwards with his shield and stopped just to the right of the Giant Pit Scorpions face and tried to stab it with Diatrypon, but the scorpion caught Harry by surprise when it breathed out a fine purple mist that engulfed him.

'POSION!'

Harry managed to come up with a plan in a split second and channelled his minor fire powers to his mouth and clicked his teeth causing a spark, the Giant Pit Scorpion screeched in pain as the mist exploded into a large ball of fire, scorching the monsters face and insides as it was still breathing out the poison mist when it exploded.

Harry was thrown from the explosion with such force that he crashed through a tree splintering it with his clothes scorched except for his Basilisk hide gear.

"HARRY!"

Harry smiled when Clarisse and Charles arrived and helped him up "You alright?"

Harry nodded "Nothing some Nectar won't cure." Harry looked at the site of the explosion and frowned, there was no body, no golden sand, but there was a large hole in the ground "Damn, it burrowed underground. Charles, you take the men and take charge at Half-Blood Hill, Nyssa, Drew, Travis, Conner and few others should have regrouped there, Clarisse your with me, we're going after that fucker."

Charles nodded and led the men to Half-Blood Hill, Harry turned back to see Clarisse standing over her dead brothers, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "You alright?"

Clarisse nodded "Yeah, I know I should be sad and I am, just not as sad as I thought I would be because I know that we're going to avenge them, that bastard that did this is going to fry." As she said this her electric spear began to spark.

"Damn right, let's get going."

Harry and Clarisse both jumped into the hole to pursue the Giant Pit Scorpion without a second thought. They found themselves in a tunnel barely big enough to walk through, they crouched slightly and started down the tunnel, and after five minutes they found the exit and found themselves in a forested area "Keep your guard up."

Harry nodded and scanned the area but didn't find it, suddenly Harry and Clarisse dodged to the left and the right as the Giant Pit Scorpion tried to ambush them from the trees above them.

Clarisse gave a war cry and tried to pierce the Scorpion from the side in between its legs, the electricity of the spear causing the Scorpion to scream and try to stab her with its stinger but Harry fired several arrows with steel wire between them at the tail and managed to pin it to a tree, as it struggled to free its tail Clarisse moved and stabbed her spear in one of the legs joints, The Scorpion screeched and tried to knock her away with its pincer but Harry rushed in and held the pincer back with his shield and Clarisse managed to tear a leg of the Scorpion.

"Nice teamwork."

Clarisse smiled "Of course, we've trained together so much we know each other's moves."

He returned the smile before the two took a stance; Harry was crouched with Diatrypon in its bow form ready to fire while Clarisse stood behind him with her shield covering him and her spear at the ready.

The Giant Pit Scorpion managed to free itself and charged the two demigods, Harry fired a burst of seven arrows, they hit their targets dead on and the scorpion began to screech and flail about as all of its eyes but one was destroyed.

Clarisse blocked the right pincer and struck with her spear at the joint of the scorpion's right arm while Harry switched Diatrypon to its sword form and struck the joint of the left arm.

The scorpion began to back away while brandishing its tail as it kept its one remaining eye on them and its pincers were now lying on the ground having been cut from the Giant Pit Scorpions body.

Harry and Clarisse both charged with the Son of Apollo in front and the Daughter of Ares right behind him, the Giant Pit Scorpion tried to stab Harry with its tail but he blocked it with the Shield of Helios and as he did Clarisse jumped over him with both her spear and Diatrypon in its sword form and stabbed her spear into the scorpions tail pinning it to the ground followed by spinning to build momentum and stabbing Diatrypon right through the Giant Pit Scorpions mouth and into its head.

"That's for my fallen brothers you bastard."

* * *

Charles was having a difficult time himself, they had arrived at the tree and found the group of campers waiting for them, he spread all the campers out to guard the area and went to check on Nyssa, once he found that she was just fine he returned to guarding Thalia's Pine Tree.

Things were going well until the temperature suddenly began to grow, The son of Hephaestus looked around and cussed at what he saw, coming up Half-Blood Hill towards them were the Colchis Bulls his own father had created millennia ago.

"Shit, alright I want half of you to protect Thalia's Pine Tree, Drew, you head back in and inform Mr D of the situation, Nyssa you and Travis try and deal with the one on the left, Conner you're with me, we're going after the one on the right, the rest of you are to provide back up, if you see a clear shot or an opportunity take it, do not underestimate them and try to keep your distance, their extremely hot and their flames will burn you all alive so stay clear of them."

Everyone nodded and Charles rubbed his hands and took a deep breath and then drew his sword and began to charge the Bull on the right, the Colchis Bull snorted flames and charged him, Charles grabbed onto the silver horns of the bull and began to ride it like a rodeo bull, Conner began to fire arrows at its hide as did the other campers but the all just dented and scratched the hide but didn't penetrate it.

Charles tried to stab his Celestial Bronze sword into the Bulls head but missed as it bucked and his sword pierced into the bulls shoulder, he withdrew his sword and tried again but this time he only succeeded in leaving a big sparking gash in the bulls bronze hide.

He looked over when he heard someone scream and saw the second bull charging the campers, Travis was injured, he looked to have been head-butted by the bull and Nyssa now had a large cut on her side and he could see blood on the bulls horn, Charles reached out and grabbed the horns of the bull he was riding and threw all his weight onto the bulls head forcing it down, the bulls head crashed into the ground horns first, and as it struggled to get up several Ares kids ran forwards spears ready and they pierced the bulls hide killing it.

He grabbed his sword and was about to charge the second bull when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in several months "I Annabeth Chase gives you permission to enter camp!"

Charles saw a large guy with brown hair and one eye charged the second bull and saw Percy near it "Percy needs help!" The son of the Smith God watched as the second bull was stopped by Tyson the Cyclopes slamming his large fist into its head crushing the bronze snout like a tin can with a cry of "BAD COW!"

Annabeth came over to him "Charles, are you okay?"

Charles smiled and nodded "Yes I'm fine Annabeth, it's good to see you."

"You too, not to be rude but where is Harry? Tyson said that he was called back to camp."

Charles nodded as he helped us Nyssa and Percy and Tyson came over "Yeah the new director of activities summoned him back and then almost got his face smashed in when he called Harry boy." All three of them flinched "Yeah."

"Harry was in charge of the border patrol when some of our group was attacked; he told me to call for reinforcements and went to help." Nyssa explained.

"Clarisse and I gathered the troops and headed off to back Harry up, several Ares kids had been killed by a monster and Harry and Clarisse went after it, so it's either dead or dying right now."

"Okay, question" Everyone looked at Percy "What the hell is going on, since when do we have a border patrol and what do you mean new Activities Director?" Charles showed Percy Tyson and Annabeth Thalia's tree and explained everything "So they fired Chiron for this?"

"Yep, Harry is positive that this is Luke's doing and I agree."

* * *

Harry and Clarisse returned to the camp, they took their time and just walked while listening to **Your Nightmare** by **Halifax** on Harry's iPod and each dragging one of the Giant Pit Scorpions Pincers with them as spoils of war. They walked in silence the whole way not having anything to say at the moment, soon they reached the camp and much to Harry's surprise Percy and Tyson were waiting for him outside the Big House.

"Hey guys."

"Harry!"

Harry grunted as Tyson gave him a bear hug "Easy big guy."

Percy smiled at Harry before he frowned at Clarisse "Hey Clarisse I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brothers."

Clarisse just nodded and just kept walking to the cabins, Harry sighed and turned back to Percy "What are you two doing here?"

"I brought them arrow-boy."

Harry smiled and spun around as Annabeth jumped him and pressed her lips to his, after a while they ran out of breath and Harry panted but was smiling "Hey there Wise-Girl. You miss me?"

Annabeth smiled but shook her head "Not really."

Harry smiled and kissed her again to which she kissed him back "Not really huh. I called your bluff." Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "I missed you so much."

Annabeth just smiled "Same here."

"So have you guys seen Chiron yet?"

Percy nodded "Yeah, I hate this already."

"This new guy Tantalus is a complete assclown, which by the way I called him to his face." Annabeth giggled and Percy high fived Harry "This guys is going to try and get on your case Percy, you too Tyson so don't be afraid to squash him if he gives you any trouble big guy."

Tyson just laughed and went back to looking around the camp.

"So how was your trip?"

Annabeth smiled as she walked through the camp with the man she loved "It was fine. I got to see a lot of interesting places."

"Yeah I saw in all your pictures, you looked like you wanted to tear them down and rebuild them yourself."

Annabeth giggled "Maybe I did, would you help me if I did?"

"In tearing them down or rebuilding them?" Harry asked.

"Both."

Harry laughed "In tearing them down definitely, rebuilding them I would leave to the expert who just happens to be my intelligent, kind and sexy girlfriend." That comment earned him a kiss "So how are you doing."

Annabeth shrugged "I don't know Chiron was always there for me."

Harry nodded "Yeah but don't worry we'll sort this out. I promise."

* * *

Harry sat with his siblings at their table in the dining pavilion, he was shocked when he spoke with Michael earlier, he said that he was handing over the role of the Cabin Counselor to Harry, he said that it was too much responsibility, he felt that Harry would make a better leader then him. Harry suspected that Michael, Kayla and Will were all in on this and there was another reason but Harry respected them so he didn't ask, he watched as Tantalus mouthed of to Percy and called Tyson a monster.

"Now where this beast should be kennelled?"

Harry stood up "His name is Tyson you assclown, and he can stay with us in Cabin #7." Harry smiled as all his brothers and sisters stood and nodded, it made him incredibly happy to know that all his siblings trusted him so much.

"Well isn't that surprising. The son of Apollo steps up to protect a beast."

Clarisse stood up "If Harry trusts the Cycl-Tyson, then that's good enough for me."

Charles and his siblings also stood "Same here."

Silena stood up as well "I trust Harry, and if he says that Tyson can be trust then as Counselor of Cabin #10 I invite Tyson to stay with us."

Percy was already standing by his brother and Tyson was smiling yet crying at all the people that stood up for him, Harry was disappointed and felt faintly betrayed when Annabeth didn't stand with him like his friends had but was distracted by Tantalus "Well isn't this sweet, but I think I have a better idea, how about I send this beast into the forest and have you all hunt him."

Harry jumped over the table his hand burning with black and green flames but Charles and surprisingly Tyson held him back "Don't Harry."

Tyson nodded "Yeah, hungry man not worth it!" The crowd all looked as the same glowing green trident from when Percy was claimed appeared over Tyson head.

"Well why doesn't that surprise me, I can see the family resemblance between the two of you." Now Clarisse and Annabeth moved to restrain Percy, but Harry managed to get free when Tyson loosened his grip slightly when Tantalus insulted him and his brother, Harry sprinted and lunched himself over Zeus Cabins table and slammed both hands down on Tantalus's face with a double axe handle.

Harry smirked as his sibling's and friends cheered "Maybe you'll learn your lesson bitch, but I don't really expect you to." Harry walked back to his table and high fived Michael and said "Make sure everyone gets back to the cabin, I need to get out of here and relax before I kill that dickhead."

Michael nodded and Harry vanished in a swirl of black and green flames.

* * *

Harry was back in London just walking through the streets, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, a white wife beater under his Basilisk hide vest which was under a grey zip up hooded jacket.

He was simply looking for something to do when he spotted a book store "Why the hell not." He entered the book store and started simply looking around, he saw the section on Greek gods and smiled but walked past it "Hmm, Egyptian Gods huh."

Harry picked up a book and smiled "Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun huh, bet he can't hold a candle to Apollo or even Helios."

"Really, Ra is way better, the Greek gods are nothing but war mongering brutes especially when you compare them to the Egyptian gods."

Harry turned his head and saw a young girl, maybe seven or eight, she had fair skin, deep blue eyes, and a caramel hair and wearing casual clothes "Is that so, from what I understand Ra is only the god of the sun, Apollo is the god of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles, so you tell me who is better."

The girl glared at him and snatched the book from his hands "Ra is the God of Creation, Rebirth and the Sun and the king of the Gods."

"So is Zeus, the God of honour, justice, lightning, and the skies."

"Please Zeus is hardly deserving of the title of King of the gods."

Harry smirked as Thunder and Lightning and storm clouds began to form outside "Is that so. Zeus who overthrew his father Kronos and the Titans and brought peace to the mortals with his brothers and the other Olympians, so what has Ra done that can compare to the Titanomachy also known as the First Olympian War and Western civilisation that they created, western civilisation that covers most of the world."

The girl glared at him but was unable to answer, Harry smiled and took the book back and quickly flicked through it before he smirked "Ah, here, according to this Ra unleashed a god beast called Sekhmet who killed anyone and everyone. So I think that proves that Zeus is better huh."

Harry saw the two girls with the girl she was arguing with giggling and blushing, Harry smirked "Well this has been fun, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

The girl was still glaring at him but he saw the faintest hints of a blush on her cheeks when one of the others spoke up "Hi, I'm Liz, this is Emma and that stubborn one is Sadie."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the three of you."

"We've never seen you around before, are you new to the area?"

Harry smiled and placed the book back on the shelf and started walking to the section on Greek Gods with the girls following him "No, I was born in a small village called Godric's Hollow right here in England, my step father made my mother abandon me and I have spent the past six years in Ney York City, I decided to come back here for a sort of vacation."

The girls looked away "Oh, I'm sorry my friends brought up bad memories for you."

Harry waved away Sadies apology "It's no problem, I've come to terms with my demons."

The girl Sadie smiled slightly before she frowned when Harry handed her a book on the Titanomachy written by one of Athena's daughters that Annabeth had told him about "Here, this should enlighten you on the Titanomachy, I'll be around for a few more days, and I hope to see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, i'm struggling too make this book longer, so i'm going to try and do Harry's third year at Hogwarts and probably the Titan's Curse if i'm still not happy with the length

* * *

The Son of Apollo was simply relaxing, lying in an empty park just watching the storm clouds swirl when a shadow fell over him, and for a moment he thought that Aphrodite was back for another go. But he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw the girl Sadie from yesterday.

"Bloody hell, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Sadie smiled "Serves you right for being a smart arse."

Harry just chuckled "So what brings you out here, looking for little old me where you?"

Sadie blushed and shook her head "Yeah right, who would want to actually look for you." This caused Harry to laugh "I was just out for a walk when I spotted you, I don't live to far away."

Harry nodded "Needed to get out of the house huh, I know how that feels."

"How so?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her glad that the Mystical Mist made his face appear normal and not the Eye of the Falcon he could see though and his closed left eye "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, and you don't have to answer that."

"We have this new guy at the camp I go to with my friends, and he was giving my buddies Tyson and Percy a hard time, so I attacked him, I figured that I should bug out and cool of here for a while before I do something that I might possibly regret."

"You don't regret attacking that guy?"

Harry smirked "Not in the least."

"They say that not feeling sorry for attacking someone is the sign of a psychopath."

Harry tilted his head back when Sadie turned to glare at the person who interrupted them "Shut up Carter!"

Harry glared at the kid "You know it's considered impolite to eavesdrop on people."

"Just ignore my brother." Sadie glared at this Carter as she got up and pulled Harry up with her.

"Brother huh, now that you mention I can kind of sees the family resemblance."

Carter glared at Harry who glared back "Come on Sadie, we should get back."

Sadie smiled and reached up and kissed Harry right on the cheek and said "See you later Harry."

Harry nodded and held back the smile and laughter, he could tell Sadie was trying to piss of her brother and she was succeeding "Yeah sure, I'll be around a little while longer."

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of a deserted street in the middle of London, he was thankful to Zeus for the storm that had set in so the streets were practically deserted, except for the guys standing at the opposite end of the street. Down the other end of the street stood Carter, Sadie's brother and a man who Harry guessed was their father.

"You should stay away from Sadie."

Harry smirked "Oh, is that a threat or a promise?"

Carter glared at him and Harry's smirk widened when he felt a lot of magical power come from the two of them "I don't need to threaten you."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed "So it's a promise then, excellent, I've been looking for someone to take my aggression out on. Looks like you just volunteered to be my punching bag."

Carter took martial arts stance while Harry took a Greek wrestling stance Clarisse had taught him, at some unseen signal the two young men charged each other, Carter threw the first kick which Harry blocked and then twisted at an angle forcing Carter to the ground, once he had Harry dropped his elbow into Carters back.

Harry rolled back and smirked "Come on, surely you can do better than that."

Carter got to his feet and tried to sweep Harry's feet out from under him but Harry jumped and kicked Carter in the chest, Carter stumbled backwards and Harry ran to him and spun him into a choke hold.

"You really need some more training if this is the best you can do, I mean seriously, hand to hand isn't my specialty yet I'm kicking your ass."

"You really need to shut up!"

"Or what?" Harry spun around releasing Carter and tried to slam his elbow into Carters head, but Carter moved and punched Harry across the face, Harry smirked with Carters fist still in his face and kneed Carter in the stomach and when he bent over coughing Harry nailed him with an uppercut "This is pathetic, I'm out of here, say Hello to Sadie for me."

Harry turned and walked away and just as he expected Carter used magic, Harry spun just as an enormous fist of magic came flying at him, Harry held out both hands and stopped the fist but was pushed back several feet and when the giant magical fist faded Harry's hands were smoking and scorched slightly.

"What in the name of Horus?"

Harry smirked "No, not Horus, Apollo." Harry sprinted forwards and summoned Diatrypon, Carter was shocked but managed to draw a scimitar and block, Harry smirked "Get real kid, you can't beat me, so just apologise for attacking while my back was turned and proving that you're a coward and I'll let you go."

Carter struggled to gain a foothold but it was useless against Harry's demigod strength and he was pushed backwards "What the hell are you?"

"I'm beyond your mortal existence."

Carter glared but before he could do anything his father interfered "That's enough Carter, I doubt that anything is happening between them your sister is eight years old, and as for you boy, what are you?"

Harry smiled "That's not your concern, I doubt you could understand anyway."

The man starred at him before he turned to his son "Let's go Carter."

* * *

Harry smiled and whistled a tune as he walked towards his cabin back in Camp Half-Blood "Hey Harry."

The son of Apollo smiled as Nyssa, Charles's sister run over to him "Hey Nyssa what's up?"

"Oh not much, I was just wondering if you had a partner for the Chariot Race yet?"

"Chariot Race?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry shook his head "Tantalus announced it, oh right, he announced it after he regained consciousness, he's reinstated the Chariot Races."

Harry smiled "I see, I'll probably partner with Annabeth then I suppose." He saw the look on her face "What's with the face?"

"Oh, um well you see Annabeth paired with Percy almost immediately."

Harry couldn't help the scowl that graced his face "Oh she did huh? Well then I guess I need a partner, is that why you came to see me." Nyssa nodded "Well okay then, I look forward to working and winning with you Nyssa."

Nyssa smiled and hugged him and Harry chuckled "So what do we need to do."

"Okay first we need to design the chariot and find the horses to pull it."

Harry nodded "Okay, I shall head to the stables while you start the design, how many horses will we need?"

Nyssa thought for a moment before she said "Two, that's the rules."

Harry nodded "Alright I'll see what I can do, I'll meet you at the forge."

* * *

Harry walked into the stables and saw Silena brushing down a beautiful black stallion "Hey Silena."

"Harry glad to have you back, have you heard the news."

Harry nodded "About the Chariot Race, yeah, I ran into Nyssa on the way to the cabin and she told me."

"So you know about Annabeth and Percy teaming together." Harry nodded with a frown on his face "I'm sorry Harry, it's like someone or something is trying to force them together."

Harry eyed her carefully "You mean your mother don't you."

Silena sighed but nodded "I think so, she is the Goddess of Love after all."

Harry shook his head "Doesn't matter, I love Annabeth and she loves me, sure I'm upset that Annabeth teamed with Percy before waiting to talk with me but when you think about it it makes sense, her mother made the Chariot and his father made horses, but the fact that she didn't stand with us to stand up for Tyson made me upset, I really expected better of her, Tyson never hurt anybody and she's no doubt thinking he's like all other monsters. But I know that we can get through this."

Silena smiled "I always knew that love was a powerful force, and seeing you I know that I'm right. Now let's find you and Nyssa some horses."

* * *

Harry was calmly walking to the forges when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind "Guess who."

Harry smirked playfully "Hm, those wonderful hands and sexy voice, it must be Drew." The hands vanished and Harry turned to see Annabeth glaring at him "Oh Annabeth, I'm sorry."

Annabeth shook her head "Once again, my boyfriend is insane."

Harry smiled and kissed her "So what's up?"

"Well I thought that we should get started on our design for our Chariot."

"I thought that you were working with Percy?"

"You heard about that huh?" Harry nodded "Well it didn't work out cause he's a jerk, so he's pairing with Tyson and I'm pairing with you." Harry looked sheepish "I am pairing with you aren't I?"

Harry sighed "Nyssa caught me when I got back and told me everything; I thought that I'd be paired with my girlfriend but she told me that you had paired with Percy, so I agreed to pair with her."

Annabeth sighed and hung her head "Oh, guess I assumed just like you did huh." Harry chuckled and nodded "Well I'll just have to find someone else, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Harry laughed and kissed her temple "I would be offended if you did, so how about a bet."

Annabeth eyed him carefully "What kind of bet?"

"If Nyssa and I win, you have to clean my area of my cabin in a sexy maids outfit."

Annabeth blushed "You pervert, and if I win?"

Harry shrugged "What do you want?"

"Let's see, how about if I win you have to learn to give a perfect massage and give me a massage once a week for a year."

Harry smiled "Now who's being a pervert, a full-body massage."

Annabeth smacked him on the chest "I never said anything about a full-body massage!"

Harry smiled and laughed "Okay, you've got a deal, by the way you should go speak with Silena, and I need to talk with you later about my vacation, some things happened nothing to get worried about."

Annabeth glared at him with her hands on her hips poked him in the chest with each word "What. Did. You. Do?"

Harry sighed and explained about his fight with Carter, Sadie kissing him and their intellectual argument about the gods, when he was done Annabeth shook her head "You are an idiot, but you're my idiot."

Harry smiled "And you are my sexy and intelligent Architect."

* * *

Harry sat looking at the Chariot that he and Nyssa had built, it was sleek and light but it was built well, and that was all they needed, Harry would ride shotgun while Nyssa drove, Nyssa was making sure everything was ready and Harry was cleaning Diatrypon and the Shield of Helios.

"Harry."

Percy smiled as he approached Harry "What's up Seaweed."

"See last night I had this dream, I think Grover is in trouble, I tried to tell Annabeth but she wouldn't listen, she thinks I'm trying to distract her."

Harry grinned and scratched the back of his neck "Yeah that's my bad, we made a bet and she really wants to win, so tell me about this dream."

"Grover said that the search for Pan was a trap, that the scent was similar to Pan's, it was set by an almost blind Cyclopes named-"

"Polyphemus, the trap has to be the Golden Fleece, Percy this is important, did Grover say anything else like where he was?"

Percy nodded "Yeah he said The Sea of Monsters."

"Damn it just had to be there of all places, Percy, put this out of your mind for the moment and focus on the race, we'll talk about this later, now get to your Chariot and tell Tyson I said 'Good Luck'."

Harry gave a cocky smirk to Clarisse, Charles, Will and Michael before winking at Annabeth, he paid Tantalus no attention what so ever and immediately let loose an arrow once the Chariots go moving, his arrow shot perfectly and struck Travis and Conner Stoll's wheel directly in the centre stopping the wheel from spinning, their Chariot immediately spun around and crashed into Will and Michael's Chariot taking them all out of the race.

"Nice one Harry!"

Harry gave Nyssa a thumbs up and turned back to the race, was preparing to take a shot at Annabeth's Chariot as she was in the lead, but before he could he heard the screeching and took a look to the trees, he saw all the birds as they began to fly and charge them,

"SHIT! CAMPERS TO ARMS, STYMPHALIAN BIRDS! NYSSA TAKE US BACK TO THE STANDS!"

Nyssa nodded and turned the Chariot around, Harry began to fire burst of drill head arrows into the quickly approaching flock, the arrows pierced right through the flock taking out around fifteen birds with every burst of arrows. He saw Annabeth jump into Percy's chariot and the two of them race of towards the Big House and Harry smirked because as he had said during the quest to find Sally 'I'm so in love with that girl I can tell what she's thinking'

Harry smirked when he saw an opportunity he couldn't pass up, he fired a single arrow which pierced through a single Stymphalian Bird and then hit its true target, the arrow hit Tantalus' hand pinning it to the judge table.

Tantalus screamed in pain and Harry went back to shooting at the bronze beaked birds, suddenly Percy and Annabeth arrived with Chiron's boom box and began to play the worst music Harry had ever heard. The birds began to screech and fly into each other and get away, Harry and his brothers and sisters all began to fire at the retreating flock.

* * *

Harry sat smiling as he listened to **Bleed It Out** by **Linkin Park** "What are you smiling at Harry, we're being punished?"

Harry smiled at Annabeth, Percy and Tyson as they cleaned the dishes for the feast after the Chariot Race and smirked about the fact that Tantalus had punished him because he got hit by an arrow "Just having a good day is all. So we know where the Golden Fleece is, the Sea of Monsters, so let's go get it before it's too late."

Percy shook his head "I'm lost, could one of you explain."

Harry smiled and waved his hand at Annabeth "Go ahead."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him before explaining "Just listen. The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well actually it carried Cadmus, Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It was probably important to her."

Harry sighed and continued for Annabeth who was glaring at Percy "The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why the original Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed, it cures sickness, strengthens nature, and cleans up pollution, so…"

Percy's eyes widened "It could cure Thalia's tree."

Annabeth nodded "And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "And Grover has found it, so we go, save Grover and grab the Fleece, haul ass back here and save Thalia's tree and the camp all in a days work."

"Okay but where is this Sea of Monsters where the Fleece is supposed to be?"

Annabeth was about to explain everything about it but Harry interrupted her "It's like Olympus and Hades, it moves with western civilisation, currently it's in the Bermuda Triangle. Sounds like fun huh?"

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he sat on the railing on the porch of the Big House, he sat listening to music until Clarisse exited the Big House "So when do we leave?"

Clarisse sighed and turned to face him "Let me gather my things."

"Not even going to try and convince me not to come."

Clarisse shook her head "No, no doubt you and Wise-Girl were the ones to figure this all out, I can bring two people with me and when Tantalus told me a got the quest I knew that you would be coming with me."

"Of course I am, so go get your shit while I head over to Thalia's tree and make sure the border patrols keep going, meet me there when you're ready."

* * *

"Please tell me that this is just a horrible joke."

Clarisse just smirked "Nope, this is it, not scared of an old boat and the open sea are you."

Harry scoffed and looked at her "No, I'm just not fond of travelling to the Sea of Monsters in Confederate Battleship that your old man raised from the bottom of a body of water somewhere years and years after it had been sunk."

Clarisse shook her head and pushed him forwards towards the ship where a skeletal man who was dressed like a Confederate Captain was waiting "You must be Lady Clarisse."

Clarisse nodded "I am, this is Harry, now let's get moving, we are short on time."

The man led them to the captain's quarters where a meal and soft drinks were waiting "Nice spread huh."

Clarisse nodded but frowned "There is only one bed in here." Harry turned and stared at her and Clarisse slowly began to turn red faced "What?"

"You think this is some kind of plot."

Clarisse blinked in confusion "What are you talking about."

"Luke, he sent the scorpion, he poisoned Thalia's Tree, but for what reason, it can't be just to destroy the camp because the camp was his home and he wants to destroy Olympus, not the camp."

Clarisse shook her head trying to get rid of the naughty thoughts that had been going through her head a minute ago when she realized there was one bed "Could be, but what would his reasoning be? Come on Harry, don't think, you know Luke better than almost anyone, you have all the info you need now stop thinking and tell me what you would do."

"I would find a way to free Thalia, what reason Luke has I don't know, but the fleece would protect the camp, and there is the possibility that Thalia could be affected either positively or negatively by the fleece, he's taking a gamble, he hopes that Thalia would sympathize with him if she were here, but there is also Kronos to worry about, I have no idea how he thinks or what his goals other than destruction are, to little information to make a decent guess, but there is no doubt in my mind that this is all part of Luke's plan."

* * *

Harry sat on the deck of the CSS Birmingham listening to his iPod, Clarisse was sitting next to him polishing her spear and bobbing her head to the music when Harry felt a twinge in the back of his mind and smirked.

Clarisse noticed the smirk "What are you smirking about?"

Harry summoned Diatrypon in its bow form and formed a drill head arrow but this one had a glowing tip and took aim out into the open ocean "A while ago a gave Percy an enchanted note to give to Luke if he ever ran into him without me, it's a locater spell, I have his exact position."

Harry let the arrow fly and it shot of faster than anything Clarisse had ever seen before.

* * *

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note "Here, Harry wanted me to give this to you."

Luke had one of his bear faced thugs take the note from Percy and hand it to him, the note only had a single word.

Bullseye

Luke was unable to understand what happened at first, all he felt was a blinding pain as one of Harry's drill headed arrows pierced right through his shoulder and then stuck one of the bear faced thugs in the face killing it, Luke screamed in pain and anger and never noticed the thread of magic that was left on the wound begin to worm its way into his body.

"DAMN IT! AGRIUS TAKE THEM DOWN AND FEED THEM TO THE AETHIOPIAN DRAKON!"

* * *

"So did you get him?"

Harry nodded to Clarisse "Of course, right in the shoulder with a tracer round, the arrow was made with a tracking spell that sticks to the target once it hits, the spell is then drawn into the open wound so it is practically undetectable, so now I will know where he is at all times unless he is actively being shielded."

"Nicely done Harry."

Harry just smiled, and when Clarisse turned away to speak with the captain he frowned and examined Diatrypon "Damn." There it was, a micro fracture running along the handle/lever, he was only able to see it because of the Falcon's Eye.

"What's up Harry?"

Harry shook his head "It's nothing for you to worry about Clarisse, just something for me to deal with when this quest is done."

Clarisse nodded and went back to her conversation with the skeletal captain. Harry examined the micro fracture closely 'Unfortunately Diatrypon won't last much longer, too much strain, but I'm honoured to have fought with him all this time.'

Harry transformed Diatrypon back into its bracelet form and leaned back against a wall to rest.

* * *

Harry was woken up by a pleasurable feeling in the middle of the night, he looked around trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, and then he saw what was causing that feeling, Clarisse was lying next to him partially straddling him, she was kissing his neck and her right hand was down his pants grasping his length and pumping it slowly.

"C-Clarisse, what the hell are you doing?"

Clarisse just smiled up at him and kept doing what she was doing, Harry groaned and fought the urge to just lay back and let her continue "Just relax Harry, I know that you want this, I can feel it."

Harry's protest was cut off as Clarisse kissed him roughly, Harry found himself kissing her back, and after a moment thoughts of Annabeth flashed through his mind and Harry managed to summon the will to break the kiss and roll of the bed.

Clarisse was lying there on the bed propping her torso up, she was naked and breathing deeply causing her breasts to bounce, her hair long brown hair was covering part of her face but he could see the desire and lust in her eyes "Clarisse, I can't."

Clarisse scowled "Because of Wise-Girl?"

Harry nodded "I love her, I can't betray her like this, I won't."

"She can't give you what I can, come lay her with me, she doesn't have to know, now please, TAKE ME, I want you so badly!"

Harry shook his head and exited the captain's cabin in just a pair of pants and his Python fang necklace leaving Clarisse sexually frustrated and all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: okay here is chap 4, please review and vote on the new poll on my profile

* * *

"Well hey there, you folks need a ride."

Annabeth and Percy glared at Harry and Clarisse who were up on the deck of the CSS Birmingham and Tyson was smiling at waving at them "HI HARRY!"

Harry chuckled and waved back "Hey there big fella, having fun so far?"

Tyson nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, we got to ride Fish-Ponies, mine is called Rainbow!"

Clarisse shook her head and smirked at Annabeth and Percy "So what did you two names yours? Snowflake, Lucky, oh I know, Sea Biscuit."

Harry couldn't help it and burst out laughing with Clarisse while Tyson giggled and Percy glared at her slightly "Shut up Clarisse."

Harry shook his head and helped the three of them up onto the CSS Birmingham "Welcome aboard, my name is Harry, I'll be you waiter for this evening, my I recommend the Seaweed soup followed by some Surf and Turf and we have a lovely Strawberry Cheesecake for desert."

Clarisse shook her head and muttered "Idiot." At the same time Annabeth did, the two girls then glared at each other while Tyson and Percy laughed slightly, Harry smiled at Annabeth and grabbed a towel and dropped it on her head, she glared at him slightly from under it and he stole a kiss making her sigh but smile.

"You three should know that Tantalus banned you from Camp for eternity, it's awesome."

Percy and Annabeth glared at Clarisse who was smirking at them and Harry sighed "Children, can we stop fighting for just a minute, okay, Tyson, I want you down in the engines doing anything and everything you can, this vessel isn't meant for open seas" Tyson nodded and an un-dead soldier lead him down below "Percy, Annabeth, you two get some rest, Clarisse you two, I've got guard duty for now, Percy do you mind if I borrow Riptide?"

All three demigods looked at him strangely "Why, you have Diatrypon."

Harry sighed and handed Diatrypon to Clarisse "Take a look, weapons is your specialty."

Clarisse took Diatrypon and examined it carefully along with Annabeth and Percy, and after a minute Annabeth spoke up "I can't see anything wrong with it."

Clarisse glared at her "Take a better look Wise-Girl, the handle/lever has a fracture, Diatrypon has almost reached its limits."

Percy nodded and handed Harry Riptide "Sure thing Harry."

"Thanks Seaweed, now go get some rest."

* * *

Clarisse sighed as the un-dead captain led Annabeth into her temporary room "Ms Chase my Lady."

Clarisse nodded and waved the captain of, Annabeth stared at her for a moment "Okay, what is so important that you had me dragged her in the middle of the night Clarisse?"

Clarisse sighed and passed her a can of Dr Pepper "Okay, just listen Wise-Girl, cause this isn't easy to say."

"Clarisse I'm really not in the mood for these games." Annabeth sat down but didn't touch the Dr Pepper.

Clarisse took a deep breath and just blurted out "I tried to bed Harry, almost succeeded to."

Annabeth just sat there "Excuse me, it sounded like you said you tried to bed MY BOYFRIEND, but that can't be right."

Clarisse sighed "Yeah you heard right, I'm attracted to him alright have been for a while, and even though he's with you I had to try, as they say all's fair in love and war" Annabeth was about to launch herself at Clarisse and try and strangle her when Clarisse continued "I laid myself there naked and practically begged him to take me but he didn't, he said that he's in love with you and then he left, and now my stupid conscience is driving me mad so here I am spilling my guts to you."

"You bitch, you fucking whore."

Clarisse flinched slightly, despite her tough Demi-God-War-Girl attitude she was still human, she felt bad and Annabeth's words while she knew where true still hurt "I know okay, you can't make me feel worse then I already do, but I can't stand the guilt. So just… do whatever you want, I don't really care."

Annabeth wanted so badly to reach over and bury her dagger in Clarisse's face, to just beat her with her own two fists but she instead just stood up and left.

* * *

Harry sighed as he examined Riptide "Not bad, an excellent weapon but it's not my style." The son of Apollo sighed and began to go through several sword moves to test its weight and balance.

"So is it true."

Harry sighed and nodded to his girlfriend without turning to face her "Yes, she tried, and I was only just able to resist, my body wanted to give in desperately but I couldn't, I love you too much."

Annabeth wanted to be mad at him but couldn't, she walked up to Harry and kissed him before walking off and heading back down below the deck to sleep and leaving Harry to spend the night alone keeping guard on the deck with only the un-dead confederate soldiers for company.

Harry handed Percy Riptide when he and Annabeth ran to the deck, Clarisse a minute later came up ordering the skeleton crew to load the cannons.

"What's going on?"

Harry smirked at Percy and Annabeth "We're almost between a Rock and a Hard Place."

Annabeth paled and screamed at them "WHAT! Are you insane?"

Clarisse smirked "Afraid Wise-Girl!"

Percy looked back and forth between them "Would someone please explain what's going on to me."

"We approaching Scylla and Charybdis" Annabeth screamed at him "Two large monsters."

Harry smiled as Charybdis came into view, she was a black coral reef with a tree on top and an "orthodontists' nightmare", a huge disgusting mouth with braces underneath. She is surrounded by the whirlpool she creates when she sucks up the sea and everything in her range.

"FIRE!"

They watched as the cannons fired cannon balls of Celestial Bronze at Charybdis, but Harry wasn't watching them, he was distracted by the falling figures from the cliff face, he summoned Diatrypon in its sword form as many small spiders like forms landed on the deck. Percy uncapped Riptide "What the hell are these things?"

"Scylla Brood! Confederate Crew keep firing at Charybdis and keep us away from her, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse help me deal with the Scylla Brood."

Before anyone could move to attack there was a flash of movement and a skeleton crew member was gone "It's Scylla!"

Harry began to slash and force the Scylla brood back, Clarisse began to attack with her spear, Percy used Riptide and Annabeth used her dagger. Quickly more crew members were snatched up and the deck of the CSS Birmingham began to burn as the engines began to overheat.

"Percy, Annabeth, gets the lifeboats ready, Clarisse, cover them!"

Harry continued to slash but the Scylla Brood began to swarm him "HARRY!"

Harry cried out as a Scylla Brood managed to bite into his exposed arm avoiding his Basilisk hide vest, Harry stabbed it and saw the fracture in Diatrypon get worse, he turned just in time to see one of the snake faced shark toothed heads of Scylla make a grab at Annabeth who was still fighting the Scylla Brood, Harry moved in an instant, he flame flashed in front of her with Diatrypon in front of him like a shield completely forgetting about the Shield of Helios.

Annabeth and Clarisse watched as Diatrypon literally shattered under the force of Scylla, the head bit into Harry who had a chance to smile at them before he was pulled away by the head up to the cliffs, Clarisse had to hold Annabeth back as she screamed and tried to go after him.

"It's too late Wise-Girl we need to go! There is nothing we can do for Harry!"

"Wait what about Tyson?"

Before Clarisse could reply the ship exploded sending them flying and destroying the CSS Birmingham.

* * *

Percy woke up to find Clarisse trying to sail the life boat and Annabeth was just sitting there with her knees pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You should rest Seaweed."

Percy shook his head "Tyson? Harry?"

Clarisse shook her head "Tyson may have survived, he's a Cyclopes so he's fireproof, but Harry…"

"Scylla got him" Clarisse and Percy looked at Annabeth "He was grabbed by Scylla trying to protect me, I should have just listened and gone for the Lifeboat, but I felt that I had to prove myself for some reason."

Clarisse looked guilty and went back to trying to sail the ship while Annabeth just sat there in shock. Percy sat up and helped Clarisse sail, he knew exactly where they needed to go. On the way Percy managed to get some information from Annabeth about Chiron's prophecy while she was in shock, he really felt bad for her, she had lost her best friend and the guy she was in love with.

Soon they reached a small dock with old ships and planes all over the place and a woman waiting for them, they were led up to a resort with many beautiful women and animals around the place, they were led up to a large mirrored room where a woman named C.C was waiting for them, she tried to separate them for some reason but the three of them weren't in the mood, and when C.C revealed herself to be the Sorceress Circe, they managed to escape but not before managing to free her prisoners that she had turned into Guinea Pigs with Hermes Multivitamins.

They turned out to be one of Clarisse's siblings, a man named Edward Teach aka Blackbeard the Pirate and his crew who began to ransack the resort.

But Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse managed to steal Blackbeard's ship. And after sailing past the siren's island where Annabeth began to return to her old self, she wanted them to tie her to the mast and let her listen to the Sirens song, so they did, but Annabeth managed to escape in the moment they had their eyes shut, so Percy went after her and Clarisse watched the ship. When Percy managed to keep Annabeth from the sirens by dragging her underwater and forming a bubble of air around them Annabeth broke down and clutched to Percy and cried, Percy held her as she cried and willed the bubble to return them to the ship but couldn't help but feel guilty as he enjoyed holding Annabeth and he had no idea that some of her tears were for the same reason.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and coughed up some blood, he looked down to see that he was lucky, his Basilisk hide vest had protected him from Scylla's head that grabbed him, but he still had some wounds on his arms, neck and legs.

"Damn, what is it with me and snake like enemies."

He looked around and found himself on the shore of a small Volcano Island and smiled "A forge of Lord Hephaestus." Harry saw a large figure with one eye approach him and carefully picked him up before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

Harry sat staring at the Smith God Hephaestus "I see that you've been getting good use out of that artificial eye your father commissioned me to make."

"Um not to be rude, but what are you doing here Lord Hephaestus?"

Hephaestus smiled as dozens of Cyclopes' forging around him "Simple, one of the workers found you and informed me that a demigod had washed up on shore injured, we were all informed of the quest and that you and Clarisse had gone on it, and that Poseidon and Athena's kids had gone missing from the camp no doubt to the Sea of Monsters."

Harry nodded "Makes sense, but why are you here?"

"To help you boy, you can't keep going with those injuries, so you'll rest here for a while, I'll let your father and the others know you're okay when I'm done here."

Harry shook his head "I appreciate it but my friends are out there somewhere and I need to help them."

Hephaestus laughed as he began to mould some metal "And how do you plan to do that without a weapon." Hephaestus pointed at the small shards and fragments from Diatrypon "I've examined the remains of your weapon, my son made quite an amazing weapon, and while it was remarkable it wasn't up to the needed standard for all that you get into. So I will forge you a new weapon, one that can handle everything you'll put it through."

* * *

Harry woke up with a jaw cracking yawn and then screamed.

"Rise and shine kiddo!"

There standing over him with his face right in front of Harry was Apollo, his father "Damn it dad that is not funny!"

Apollo chuckled "It is to me."

"I find it amusing." Harry turned to glare at the person who spoke up but had to bow his head when he saw Zeus standing there "What's this, where is that attitude you had before?"

Harry scowled "You had disrespected my father, that's why I mouthed off at you, but you are still the King of Olympus and the Gods."

Zeus nodded approvingly "Well said boy."

Apollo smiled "Glad to see you two getting along, now Harry, Zeus has come here for a reason today."

Harry looked at Zeus who instead of answering reached out and plucked the Falcon's Eye from his face "HEY!" Zeus then placed his left hand over Harry's eyes and after a moment removed them.

"Open your eyes child."

Harry scowled but did as he was told and gasped "I can see, but how?"

"I have returned your sight" It was true, Harry's once milky white eyes were now their original emerald green "Apollo has informed me of the outcome of your quest for the Fleece, your friends will succeed and in doing so Thalia will be saved and freed from the tree, I took your sight as punishment for failing, but now that she will return and be fine I have returned your sight."

Zeus turned to leave but looked back when he heard movement, he saw Harry kneeling before him with his head bowed and touching the floor, Zeus smiled slightly before it disappeared and he left. Apollo smiled at his son, he could see the tears hitting the floor "You okay Harry?"

Harry got up and Apollo saw the smile on his sons face "I am, thank you father."

"For what?" The Sun God enquired.

Harry smiled "For everything."

* * *

"So Harry, have you come up with a name for your new weapon, or a colour scheme?"

Harry raised an eye at the Smith God who just laughed without stopping his work "What are you going on about?"

"You're an artist boy; no doubt you'll want to paint your weapon so it has some style."

Harry shook his head "I was thinking mainly purple with black highlights and accents, as for a name, I have no idea, I'll name it later."

Hephaestus nodded and pulled a completed piece of the weapon from the forge and handed it to a Cyclopes who went to deliver it to Hecate for Magic's blessing "Charles really takes after me, the idea to forge each piece individually and have them then enchanted separately with resonating magic to increase the strength and power overall, brilliant."

Harry smiled "Yeah Charles is brilliant."

Hephaestus nodded "Indeed, I'm quite proud of him, and all my children, but Charles has that little bit extra that will take him far, you have that as well and your father can see this, he loves all his children of course, but he can see that you have a great destiny and that you needed help."

Harry nodded "All my siblings had their mother, I had no one, and I'd probably be dead if father hadn't come to me."

Hephaestus nodded "Harry I want you to know that this weapon comes at a price."

Harry nodded "I figured as much."

"I have a son, his name is Leo Valdez, he has my gift of fire like Charles, but he can't control it like Charles, or you can."

"But my gift is minor fire power, a side effect of father's Heliokinesis, I can't use it like Charles can, all I can do is some flame effects and keep my body temperature up."

The Smith God nodded "True, Harry do you understand why the gods have taken such an interest in you." Harry shook his head "It's because while you may not be a child of Hades, Zeus or Poseidon, you have an incredible amount of control that takes you to the level of your friends Percy and Thalia even though you don't have the same kind of raw power, and that makes you a possible ally, or a possible threat."

Harry sighed but decided to go over this new information later "So you want me to watch over this kid Leo?"

Hephaestus shook his head as he handed another completed piece over to a Cyclopes "No, I just want you to check in on him from time to time and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Fine, I can check on the kid."

Hephaestus nodded "Glad to hear it kid."

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked up Half-Blood Hill, he smiled as Charles and Silena stared at him as he approached "Hey guys."

Suddenly Harry was knocked back as Silena slammed into him followed by Charles pulling them both into a hug "Harry?"

Harry smiled at his friends "Yeah it's me."

Silena smiled and looked at him only to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands as Charles smiled as he looked at his face "Your eyes their beautiful."

Harry smiled "Yeah Zeus came to me and gave me my sight back. By the way Charles, your father sends his regards and says that Diatrypon was magnificent, and I'm sorry that it shattered."

Charles smiled and wiped away some tears "It's no problem, but how did you survive, Clarisse and Annabeth both saw you get taken by Scylla."

Harry shook his head "No idea, I just woke up on the shore of your father's forges that was in the Sea of Monsters."

"Oh Harry were so happy you're okay."

Harry smiled at Silena and saw her holding Charles hand, he looked at Charles and said "So you two?"

Charles blushed and Silena smiled and kissed him on the cheek "After we thought you died, we realized that life can be short."

Harry smiled and clapped Charles on the shoulder and said to Silena "So the Tradition of Cabin #10 is broken huh?" Silena nodded and Harry smiled "Awesome, now we'll have to continue this later, for now I have to let the others know I'm alive."

* * *

Chiron sighed "So let me get this straight, Lord of the Skies gave you your sight back because your father told him the outcome of the quest that Thalia would return, and you're here weeks after the quest because you needed to heal and wait for your new weapon."

Harry nodded "Yep."

"And you have no idea how you survived Scylla grabbing you?"

"Correct again."

Chiron rubbed his forehead "I see, what do you intend to do now then?"

Harry smiled "I'm going to see Annabeth."

Harry left the Big House and smiled at the early morning sun that was peeking through the forest as he headed to the cabins, he saw the early risers staring at him and smiled at them as he approached Cabin #6, and he reached the cabin and found Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother.

"By the gods, Harry, you're alive?"

Harry smiled "Yeah, I'll more than likely end up explaining at dinner, but for now is Annabeth here?"

Malcolm shook his head "She's not in here."

Harry nodded "Okay, thanks, I'll go see if Percy is up yet then, don't tell her I'm back if you see her, I want to surprise her."

Malcolm nodded and watched as Harry headed down towards Cabin #3 and unknowingly the event that would shake what he knew about everything and change his life. Harry smiled and waved to several Ares camper who were staring at him like he had personally fought his way out of Hades before they rushed back into their cabin no doubt to wake Clarisse. He smiled as he saw Cabin #3 and entered and immediately Harry wished that Scylla had killed him, because it would save him from the pain he felt now.

There she was, Annabeth Chase, the woman he loved, she was lying naked curled up with her head resting on Percy's chest who was also naked, the room smelled heavily of sea air and sex and their clothes were thrown all over the room, but she was still wearing the sign of his love, his first Python Fang necklace he had given her when they first started dating years ago.

Harry turned and exited the cabin, he walked up the path between the rows of cabins, all the campers by now had heard of his return and had gathered, Clarisse came out and went to run to him when he swayed and collapsed on his knees, and he began to cry. The campers watched as tears fell before he tiled his head back and screamed to the heavens. The entire camp heard it and shook in fear; it started off as a scream of pain and anguish and slowly turned into the pained cry of a beast.

Percy and Annabeth were woken by the scream and scrambled away from each other when they realised their current position and hurriedly searched for some clothes just as Harry began to slam his right fist into the ground again and again as he cried(Picture Nero in DMC4 when he fails to save Kyrie), the entire camp turn to see Annabeth and Percy barely clothed emerge from Poseidon's cabin and they knew what set him off.

"Harry?"

Clarisse and Thalia were the only two to see the hatred burning in his eyes and they moved to intercept him but weren't fast enough, the camp watched as a weapon similar in design to Diatrypon appeared in Harry's hand only this was more angular instead of Diatrypon's flame like design and was a dark purple and black, Harry speed at Percy and Annabeth in a magically induced burst of speed with his weapon ready to pierce right through them, Percy's instincts kicked in just in time and he transformed his watch back into the shield Tyson had made for him and tried to block, but the moment that Harry's new weapon impacted the shield Percy was thrown backwards crashing through his cabin in a spray of splinters as the wooden beams where crushed.

Then Clarisse and Thalia managed to grab his arms and restrain him, but Harry continued to fight, he began to force his way towards Annabeth as she tried to move away from him, still not understanding how he was here, she saw him get grabbed by Scylla and taken up to the cliffs and the pool of his blood that was left behind when Scylla grabbed him.

"DAMN IT HARRY! STOP DAMN YOU!"

Charles, Michael, Will and Kayla all ran over and together the six of them managed to stop Harry but he continued to struggle against them.

"THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME! I ALMOST GAVE MY LIFE TO PROTECT YOU! I STOPPED MYSELF FROM BEING WITH OTHERS WHO TRIED TO SEDUCE ME BY REMEMBERING HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! BY LYING WITH HIM! JUST WEEKS AFTER MY SUPPOSED DEATH, DID YOU EVEN CARE AT ALL!"

"Harry please-"

Harry managed to force himself close enough and tried to swipe at her, the crowd could tell that he got what he was aiming for that time as he snatched the Python Fang necklace from around her neck "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

Annabeth was in tears as Chiron approached "Will you six please take Harry to the big house."

The six demigods began to try and force him back but it wasn't until the five biggest Ares guys came over to help were they able to begin forcing him back and Thalia couldn't help herself "Hey Harry, good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to, how about we catch up after I kill them!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok here is the newest chapter, please tell me what you think of the ending for this chapter

* * *

Harry simply sat at a far table in the leaky cauldron in London "You doing alright there Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up from his meal at Tom the Barman, and tom saw that his eyes were dull, like all the life and happiness had been sucked out of him "I'm fine." Tom nodded and went back to wiping down the bar.

"Harry you're not okay, now please talks to us."

Hermione and Blaise along with his new girlfriend Tracy Davis and her friend Daphne Greengrass were all looking at him, they were worried. Blaise had bumped into Harry earlier when he had been shopping with the others and they all saw how much he had changed.

"I'm fine."

Hermione was beginning to get mad "No you're not! Stop being so stubborn and talk to us, we're your friends."

Finally a spark of life in his eyes, but it wasn't what they wanted "Friends? I don't need friends all they do is stab you in the back! Now leave me be." Hermione wanted to protest but Blaise grabbed her arm and shook his head and they walked away leaving Harry to himself "I don't need anyone."

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in the doorway to his room in the Leaky Cauldron "What do you two want."

"Um, we came to see you Harry, I'm your godfather after all."

Harry shook his head "I have no need of a godfather, maybe when I was younger, but not now, speaking of, why didn't you ever help me when I was abandoned?" Sirius tried to babble out an answer "Don't bother, I already know that you were wrapped up in Andrews fame, leave, the both of you."

* * *

Harry watched as the Dementor slowly opened the door to his compartment on the Hogwarts express, Harry summoned his new Bow-Sword and quickly drove it up through the beasts head and into the roof, the Dementor screamed before it burst into golden sand leaving only its cloak behind as a spoil of war.

Harry stared at his weapon "You need a name, how about Velox Mors, it means Swift Death."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, we're worried about Harry."

Albus nodded as Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Justin and surprisingly Andrew all stood in his office "I see, yes I must admit I am worried as well. Do any of you have any idea what could have caused his change?" All of them shook their head "I see. Please wait a moment."

Albus drew his wand and waved it about and conjured a small waterfall on the wall of his office that created a rainbow, he drew a golden Drachma from his pocket and threw it into the rainbow and thought 'Chiron, Camp Half-Blood.'

The students watched as the face of a beared and wild haired man appeared "Ah Albus, how long has it been, seventy years?"

Albus nodded "Yes around that my friend, I was wondering if you knew the reason for young Harry's change in attitude?"

Chiron sighed "I'm afraid I do, during the vacation there was some trouble here, Harry went off on a q-job" Here he almost said quest but caught sight of the students "Things happened and Harry almost gave his life to protect Ms Chase."

Albus nodded while the other looked confused "Ah yes, young Annabeth, Harry's girlfriend if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right, well he survived but when he got back he found her and young Percy Jackson, a good friend of his together in bed after having a rather passionate night."

Albus nodded "I see, I could tell that he was in love with the girl, yes that explains his change, thank you for clearing that up for me old friend."

"Keep your eyes on him Albus, after losing his mother, and this incident, I fear that Harry could have changed more then we know."

Albus nodded as the rainbow disappeared with a wave of his wand "I see, I would ask that all of you not mention this to anyone." The students wanted to protest but Albus put his foot down "No this is a problem for Harry to overcome, now to bed with you all."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Annabeth!"

Annabeth was just sitting and stating at the wall of her cabin blankly "I don't know, I went to speak with Percy, he was sitting at the beach, and then everything is a blur."

Silena sighed in frustration while Clarisse was glaring at the girl and Thalia was leaning against the wall "Damn it Annabeth, I really expected more from you, you and Harry were in love, yet you go and screw Percy not even a month after Harry sacrificed himself to save your life, what, was the whole relationship a sham, did you ever care for him at all?"

"OF COURSE I DID, I STILL LOVE HIM, AND IT HURT SO BAD KNOWING THAT HE WAS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! AND THEN HE JUST APPEARS A MONTH LATER, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE!"

Thalia sighed and hugged her younger friend as she broke down and began to cry "You realise that it's over right."

Annabeth's sobs become harder and louder and Silena continued for Thalia "Harry won't be able to forgive this, it's just too much."

"I say the slut got what she deserves." Silena glared at Clarisse but she was glaring at Annabeth "You called me a whore because I tried to seduce him, but I'm only physically attracted to him, it would've just been sex, I wouldn't have made him fall for me only to destroy him even worse than any monster ever could."

"CLARISSE! That's enough!"

Clarisse just clicked her tongue and walked away leaving the other girls as a plan began to form in her head.

* * *

"Get up Percy!"

Percy spat out a wad of blood as he picked up Riptide and got to his feet, around him in full armour and weapons drawn were Charles, Will, Michael and Kayla. Kayla rushed in and swung low, Percy blocked only to take a slash across his shoulder when Will attacked as well, he tried to turn and counter but Michael came in from his open side and slashed across his now exposed leg, he was then pushed to the ground as Kayla slashed him across his back.

"Get up we're not done with you yet."

"For the last time, I have no idea how it happened, one minute Annabeth and I were just talking, then next I'm being woken up by Harry and discovering that Annabeth and I were both naked."

Michael fired an arrow at him that cut his left ear "LIAR!"

Kayla glared as she clashed swords with Percy once he was back on his feet "Annabeth and Harry are in love, there is no way she would have just slept with you of her own free will!"

Percy was quickly disarmed by a precise arrow from Will that struck Riptide and Kayla scored a deep gash across his chest "That's enough guys." Michael, Will and Kayla looked angry and disappointed but they sheathed their weapons and walked away, Charles walked over to Percy "I hope you understand just how serious this situation is Percy."

Percy nodded as he tried to catch his breath "I swear on the River Styx that I would never betray-"

Charles slapped his hand over Percy's mouth "Don't make that oath, you may not have meant to but the fact remains that you did betray Harry." Charles sighed and rubbed his forehead "There is going to be hell on Olympus."

* * *

"Athena, care to explain your daughters actions."

Athena shook her head at Zeus "I cannot."

Apollo was furious "Please, you'll have to do better than that."

"Apollo that is enough" Apollo wanted to keep going but nodded to the King of the Gods "Athena, this is a serious problem, that boy is very close to if not past the breaking point, and if he were to succumb to Kronos we would be in serious trouble."

"NEVER!" Apollo glared at Zeus "My son may be angry and hurt but he would never join Kronos. I swear this on the River Styx, we can trust my son."

Hephaestus nodded "I agree."

"Perhaps I can explain this situation then." The gods all turned to see Aphrodite "This was my doing."

Athena and Apollo were both ready to attack the Goddess of Love but where stopped by her Husband the Smith God and Artemis while Zeus frowned "Then explain."

"It was a test, the two of them often proclaimed their love for each other, so once again I tested a hero."

Hephaestus nodded while the other gods and goddess's were confused "What test?"

"As I did in the past, I tested a hero's love, Paris, Hector, Achilles, Perseus, Jason, Hercules, they all fell in love and I gave them a test to prove their love, a test of the flesh, they had to prove their love by choosing love over a small amount of pleasure of the flesh, all the hero's I named passed, Harry did as well, he chose love over pleasure of the flesh, while Annabeth failed, and succumbed to the pleasure of the flesh instead of her so called love for the young Son of Apollo."

"Nonsense, my daughter would never, and you're one to talk of love considering your and Hephaestus' constant adultery."

Hephaestus laughed "Now who's talking nonsense, Aphrodite and I love each other, we just have an open marriage, as evidenced by our many demigod children, but if we asked the other to stop having affairs with mortals then there would be no more campers in Cabin #10 or Cabin #9."

Aphrodite nodded "Indeed love. You see Athena, I'm the Goddess of Love, not the Goddess of Whores."

Athena stood up from her throne in a rage "Are you calling my daughter a slut?"

Aphrodite shook her head "No, but you insinuated that I am a slut, an insult if I ever heard one."

Zeus nodded "Athena, apologise to Aphrodite for your insult." After Athena apologized their meeting got back on track.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop and thinking what to do with Harry, he was distant from his friends and was scaring many of the younger students with his aggressive new attitude.

"Hey old timer."

Dumbledore blinked in confusion at the sudden interruption and looked around before he spotted the Iris-Message "Ah, hello there."

"Are you Dumbledore the principle of a magic school in England?"

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, and who are you my dear?"

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, a friend of Harry's."

Albus smiled at her "Ah the young daughter of Ares, what can I do for you?"

"Can you make me one of those magical transport things so I can get there, Harry needs an attitude adjustment and I'm going to give it to him."

Albus was positively beaming "Excellent, just what we need I'll send you a Portkey immediately."

* * *

Harry sat doing his homework in the Hufflepuff Head Boys room that he had taken for himself doing his homework when all of a sudden someone was banging on his door. He sighed and tried to ignore it but was unable to and after five minutes of constant banged he got to his feet and stormed over to the door, he threw the door open to yell at the person but before he could a female body slammed into him and a pair of lips were crushed against his own and a tongue forced its way into his mouth.

Harry recognised the eyes that were staring at him and managed to pull away from her "Clarisse, what the fuck is you doing?"

Clarisse smirked as she pushed him back into the room and then tore her shirt of revealing her perky breasts "That should be obvious, I'm here help you get rid of your anger."

Harry glared at her and tried to push her away "This isn't funny Clarisse."

"Of course it's not, now listen up, I'm not here to have sex, I'm not here to make love, I'm here so we can fuck each other's brains out, now stop talking and fucking take me."

Harry glared and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back slightly "Clarisse, this isn't a good idea, I could hurt you."

Harry couldn't help the moan as Clarisse ground herself onto his hip "Harry, I'm a daughter of the God of War, I want it rough and hard, I don't want soft and loving, from you I just want hard-core fucking, now stop holding back, I can take anything you can dish out."

Harry growled deep in his chest before he grabbed her and lifted her by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Albus entered the great hall the next morning with a smile on his face which drew the attention of a lot of people, including Minerva "Albus what on earth are you smiling about."

"I just believe that Mr Potter will soon be back to his old self."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning on the floor naked, with Clarisse naked as well lying with her head on his chest, he looked around and the room was absolutely trashed beyond recognition.

"Damn, that was amazing." Harry looked back down to see Clarisse stretching with a massive grin on her face "So feeling better now Harry that you took all your aggression out on my poor defenceless body."

Harry nodded "Surprisingly, yes I am, thanks Clarisse."

Clarisse stood up completely naked and stretched again and Harry unabashedly checked her out "It was no problem that was exactly what I wanted. To help you work out your frustrations and fulfil my desire to have you ravish me."

Harry found himself smiling for the first time in weeks "Clarisse I enjoyed last night, I mean I really enjoyed last night, but I'm not looking for another relationship right now."

Clarisse smiled as she dragged Harry into the private bathroom in the Head Boys room "Neither am I, so as long as we're both single, we can have some sexy naked fun, or even sexy not naked fun if you catch my drift. Now get in here and give me a repeat of last night."

* * *

Harry led Clarisse into the Great Hall, the entire hall looked at her as she looked up at the Ceiling of the Great Hall and merely said "Cool." Harry smiled and led her over to the Hufflepuff table for some breakfast "So this is where you go to school and learn your hocus pocus huh."

Harry smiled shocking his friends "Yeah this is the place, it's nice but the Camp is my home."

Clarisse nodded as she helped herself to an English breakfast "True, I tell you it's good to have a meal like this every once in a while."

Harry chuckled "Try living here for months on end eating this every day, trust me variety is bliss."

"Um Harry."

Harry and Clarisse both looked up to see Hermione standing there "Oh my god, it's another Brain-Girl."

Harry chuckled but it was forced "Hey Hermione, what's up."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione this is my friend Clarisse La Rue, Clarisse this is Hermione Granger" Clarisse just nodded at her but kept eating "And I'm good now because Clarisse came to help me work some things out."

"What kind of things."

Harry scowled "Hermione didn't we have a talk about boundaries."

Hermione blushed slightly and headed back to the Ravenclaw table "This place is weird Harry, but I should be heading back to the camp."

Harry nodded and led her back up to the Headmaster's office so she could take a Portkey back to camp.

* * *

"Alright Harry you're up next."

Harry nodded to Professor Lupin and stepped forward toward the shaking cabinet that held a Boggart that was being used for their class today, it was DADA and the entire school had gathered for an all Grades lesson in the Great Hall, the cabinet shook violently before it burst open and an enormous orange skinned hand burst forth, and grabbed Harry.

The entire Great Hall screamed and Albus moved forwards with his wand at the ready when a loud voice that sounded like knives scrapping against metal spoke up.

"**SO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME BOY, NO ONE DEFIES ME, YOU WILL SERVE ME AND OLYMPUS. WILL. FALL!"**

Harry tried to struggle but was unable to escape the Boggart Titan's grasp while Albus tried to force the Boggart to let Harry go, and the young Son of Apollo was unable to move, frozen in fear.

Finally Albus managed to free Harry and the Boggart was forced back into the cabinet and before anyone could move Albus escorted Harry from the Great Hall to his office. He sat Harry down and then sat down across from him and sighed.

"Chiron told me about the dreams Percy has been having, sent to him by Kronos, have you been having them as well Harry."

Harry nodded "Yeah, they started just recently, he shows me things, things I don't want to see."

Albus sighed "Can you tell me what things."

Harry shook his head as tears began to fall from his eyes "Please Professor, I need your help. I don't want to become what he shows me." And then Albus risked it and used legilimency on Harry to discover the dream Kronos had been showing Harry.

* * *

Dream

* * *

_Harry stood on a pile of bodies of fallen demigods, among them were his siblings, Charles and Percy, Velox Mors was in his hand covered in blood and beaten but still alive was Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Silena, Kayla and even Rosaline, all were his slaves now as was Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena and Hera. Behind him was Olympus falling and the gods were all dead including his father._

_But now Harry was now different, his skin was black like charcoal, he was now much larger and his muscle mass had increased dramatically, his head was bald, his eyes pure white and his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. And behind all that Kronos stood in his full divine form over the remains of Western Civilisation._

* * *

Dream End

* * *

"My dear boy, Harry you should have told either me, Chiron or your father about this dream."

Harry was shaking now "I know I should have told you, but I was afraid. I can't get those thoughts out of my head, please help me!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry for the long wait, but my mind has been all over the place lately.

* * *

"Harry can I have a word with you?"

Harry stopped and sighed "Go on ahead guys."

Justin, Ernie, Hannah and Susan all went on ahead while Harry turned and entered Professor Lupin's office "Something on your mind."

Inside the office was Sirius Black and Professor Lupin "Sit down Harry."

Harry scowled at them and leaned against the wall with his right hand ready to grip Velox Mors if it was required to summon it "I'll stand thanks."

"Enough messing around tell us where Natalie is now."

Harry glared at Sirius who took a step back in fear "Her name is Rosaline Leto Evans, she is my full biological sister and we both have no relation to James Potter except through Andrew who is the bastards only child, and if you mention Rosa again you'll regret it, no doubt you're still doing James' dirty work, you're pathetic, the man is rotting and suffering for his sins and still you try to follow him around."

"James isn't dead!"

"Not yet, they're taking real special care to make sure he lives and suffers even more, and when he dies he'll still suffer for his crimes against me and my family." Harry said with a smirk

"So you did have something to do with James' disappearance."

Harry smiled at Remus "I just organised the whole thing, made a deal with the Lord of the Underworld to make sure that he suffers, but you'll never be able to prove anything."

Sirius moved quickly but to a demigod he might as well have broadcasted his movement with a neon sign, Harry summoned the Shield of Helios and blocked a spell from Sirius and smirked as he tried something he had been working on for a while now, he channelled his fire powers to his eyes and released it all at once as all flash no fire **"FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUN!"** Sirius and Remus screamed as a flash of light that simulated the sun exploded from his eyes and blinded them temporarily.

Harry casually drew his wand and with a flick and a silent incantation the two old friends of James Potter were disarmed and then the Sun of Apollo walked away to inform the Headmaster about this confrontation and his self-defence.

"By the Gods I love Self-Defence."

"Is that so Potter."

Harry turned to see Snape with his wand levelled at his back "Yeah, you should remember self-defence Snape, which is what it will be once you're in the hospital wing with multiple broken bones you coward, still cursing people in the back."

Snape sneered as he cast a non-verbal spell, Harry spun and the spell just grazed his back and cut through his shirt but was stopped by the Basilisk hide vest he had on underneath and Harry summoned Velox Mors and stabbed Snape through the shoulder pinning him to the wall, Harry grabbed Snape's wand and smirked "Seems that you've got a new wand huh." SNAP "Now it looks like you need a new one, again."

* * *

Harry sat with Hannah, Susan and Justin and smiling as they all acted like kids and cheered for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team against Gryffindor, the crowd was all cheering despite the terrible weather, Harry however was feeling slightly sluggish because the Sun was hidden by the storm clouds. Harry once again was following the snitch from the beginning of the match, at the beginning of the year Cedric has practically begged Harry to try out for the team despite the fact that Cedric was the seeker for Hufflepuff, the position Harry would've been trying out for.

"Come on Harry show some team spirit!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Susan and Hannah before he said "Go team." Hannah and Susan giggled while Justin laughed.

"Really Harry you should show more enthusiasm."

Harry smiled and shook his head "Yeah sure thing Hannah. That'll happen."

Hannah pouted while Susan smiled shyly and Justin decided to ask a question "So Harry what was your Boggart, I've never seen anything like it, was it a giant?"

Harry shook his head "No, but trust me, a giant is tame compared to that thing. And believe me you are better of not knowing and just forgetting all about it."

Justin looked like he wanted to ask anyway but Susan elbowed him in the ribs, she was about to berate him when there was a sudden overwhelming feeling of coldness and sadness, Harry looked to see hundreds of Dementors swarming the Quidditch pitch, Harry summoned Velox Mors in its bow form and began to fire precise arrow after arrow, this situation called for precise strikes, he knew he could fire a burst and hit many Dementors perfectly but with the students around he didn't want to risk it.

He caught sight of Professor Dumbledore cast a spell of some kind and a large white spectral Phoenix, a Patronus, burst from his wand tip and began to attack the Dementors and force them into large groups, Harry realised that Albus was herding them for him to take them down with ease and began to fire a precise burst when Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus forced the groups of Dementors higher, above the students in the stands allowing Harry to fire bursts of arrows without worrying about the students getting hit.

Harry caught sight of a Dementor trying to came at him from below, but instead of himself it went for Susan, Harry jumped and kicked it in the face, the Dementor flew back slightly and Harry fired an arrow into its face, he then went back to firing at the Dementors while the Phoenix Patronus herded the Dementors high enough for him to fire a burst of arrows at them destroying them and then going back to sniping them.

* * *

"Hey Harry can we talk for a minute."

Harry turned from the entrance hall to see Andrew waiting to speak with him, Harry nodded and turned back to Susan, Hannah and Neville "You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade, meet me in the three broomsticks." They nodded and head of into the small village and Harry head over to a secluded area to speak with his younger mortal half-brother "So what's this about Andrew."

Andrew took a deep breath "I just wanted to tell you that, Professor Dumbledore talked with me and explained the truth, about what my dad did and how we are really half-brothers."

Harry nodded "Did he tell you about my father?"

Andrew shook his head "No, he said that was your business, but I want to apologise for mom, I mean, she was my mom as well, but she was all you had."

Harry sighed and scratched his head "Andrew you don't have to apologise alright, look the two of us will probably never be buddy-buddy siblings but I don't hate you, I don't like you but I don't hate you. But if you ever need some help really bad you can ask me alright, and mom wasn't all I had, my dad is important and just can't look after me because of some really old laws that he can't fight, but I still have my half siblings on my father's side and I still have Rosaline."

Andrew smiled slightly "Our sister is she okay?"

Harry nodded "She's doing well, she's growing up fast with my Aunt and her family looking after her because I'm too young, but I do get to see her."

Andrew nodded "Do you mind me asking where she is, I just want to know for sure that she's alright."

Harry scowled slightly before he nodded "She's in Greece near mount Olympus being raised by my Aunt Artemis."

"Thanks Harry, if I get some time I'll try to go see her." Harry nodded "We'll that's all I wanted, sorry for keeping you."

Harry smiled slightly and ruffled Andrews red hair as he passed on his way to the Village but stopped "Andrew, I want to make something clear, I meant what I said, but if Sirius or Remus or one of James' friends arrive looking for Rosa, I will kill you."

Harry walked around the corner and found his friends all standing there trying to pretend that they hadn't been listening to his conversation.

* * *

"So what are your plans for Christmas Harry?"

Harry shrugged at Susan "Most likely I'm going to stay here, I'm not ready to go back to camp and see her."

"You mean Annabeth right?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise "We asked Professor Dumbledore, and he spoke with someone who told him about Annabeth and Percy. I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry shook his head "Just forget about it guys" all his friends, Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Neville and Hermione looked like they wanted to protest "Annabeth and I had been dating since before I came here to Hogwarts, I really was in love with her, but after I was thought dead, the only thing that kept me going was thinking of her, but the day I made it back, I went to find her, but couldn't, so I went to find my friend Percy, I entered his cabin and found them both naked wrapped up in each other's arms."

Hermione and Daphne both hugged him while Blaise patted him on the shoulder "it's okay man."

Harry smiled "So how about you guys?"

Harry smiled as he listened to their plans, all of them were headed home for the holidays. Harry spent the days up to Christmas finishing his homework and spending time with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing learning and perfecting his magical healing skills under the watchful eyes of the school healer. He also spent some time in the restricted section of the library researching any spells that he didn't already know from the knowledge Hecate gave him.

The night of Christmas Eve Harry was sitting in the Headboy's room going over a letter and Christmas card from Rose wishing him a merry Christmas and saying that she can't to go hunting with him, a father-daughter hunt like he promised and he was planning to sometime soon. He was shaken from his reading by a voice.

"So do you want to be naughty and open your present early?"

Harry spun around and almost passed out from all the blood in his body rushing straight to his cock, lying there on his bed was Clarisse, and she was practically naked except for a long red ribbon that wrapped around her body covering her private parts and a red bow over her belly button.

"I think I'll be naughty for once in my life."

Clarisse smirked as Harry came over and began to un-wrap the ribbon wrapped around her with his teeth.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to find Clarisse once again sleeping with him in his bed, he looked around and found in the corner of his room her clothes and Annabeth's Yankee's cap of Invisibility and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You stole Annabeth's Yankee's cap just to sneak in to my room."

Clarisse smiled as she rolled and straddled him "Yep, now how about playing with your Christmas present."

* * *

"Harry I would like to know if the Patronus Charm was one of the spells my mother gifted you with knowledge of?"

Harry shook his head "No Professor Dumbledore, I don't believe it is."

Albus nodded "Then grab your wand and I shall teach you, I am also aware of your forays into the restricted section, I shall tutor you in some forgotten and obscure magic if you agree to stop these trips to the restricted section."

Harry nodded "I agree, no doubt you can teach me much more than the restricted section ever could."

Albus smiled "Then we have a deal, now the Patronus Charm is simple to understand but difficult to perform, the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. Now a Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation _"Expecto Patronum"_

Harry nodded and began to go through all his memories, he first thoughts were of Annabeth but now instead of love and happiness they brought only pain, he then thought of his friends, then he thought of his mother before she died and of Rosa.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Albus watched as a fine silver mist came from the end of his wand and formed a faint shield before fading "I see, the memory was not strong enough. Keep thinking and practicing for you may need this spell in the future, now Harry I wish to discuss something with you."

Harry nodded and placed his wand back in its holster on his right forearm "Sure, thanks Professor, so what do you want to talk about."

"Harry I was wondering what you could tell me about the underworld, my time on the mortal world is almost at an end."

"Don't say that Professor, you have many years left."

Albus smiled "Not as many as one would hope."

Harry smiled sadly but began to explain what he had seen in the underworld over a year ago, Albus smiled and nodded asking questions along the way "Harry soon my time will be at an end, and I shall decide whether or not to try for the Isle of the Blessed."

Albus smiled and went to his room, a moment later he came back with a set of light leather armour and a helm with line a black plumage "Harry this once belonged to a great warrior."

Harry examined the armour carefully and noted the design was simple yet effective and somehow incredibly durable, while the helm was just simple and efficient "This armour is amazing, who did it belong to?"

"This once belonged to Achilles himself."

Harry stared in awe at the armour of a legend, a legend that his father had helped to kill "Why show me this?"

Albus simply smiled and said "Inspiration."

* * *

Harry stood waiting on the Astronomy Tower after class "So nephew, why did you call me all the way out here?"

Harry turned to see Hermes standing there, Harry simply handed him his Basilisk hide bulletproof styled vest, the Basilisk hide gloves and a note and handed Hermes some Drachma "This goes to Hephaestus please."

Hermes nodded "You alright kid?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, just haven't been sleeping well is all."

"Alright, just make sure to take care of yourself."

* * *

"Severus how many times must I tell you not to antagonize young Harry, he will always retaliate and he will always be in the right as it will always be self-defence."

"I don't care; I want that brat expelled and his wand snapped!"

Albus sighed "If you wish to continue this childish feud that you started I shall not protect you, and on your head be the consequences."

Snape watched as Albus turned and left and then began to plan his revenge. The next day Snape made a complete fool out of himself by publicly challenging Harry to a duel. Harry smirked as he accepted and the first signs of doubt and worry began to invade Snape's mind.

The entire day until the duel that night after dinner people had been placing bets, all the Slytherin's minus Blaise, Tracy and Daphne placed bets on Snape to win, as had many others, but those that had been there and seen Harry accept the duel and saw the look in his eyes knew that this would be a win for Harry and placed their bet on Harry. And now after dinner Harry stood on a large duelling platform across from Snape while Professor Flitwick was acting as the judge.

"Now, Mr Snape requested that all spells except the Un-Forgivable's are allowed and Mr Potter accepted, Mr Potter wished for weapons such as a sword as in the old traditions but Mr Snape refused to accept those terms. Now the match will begin on my mark, the match is to the best of three, the first to disarm their opponent twice is the victor."

The crowd booed at Snape when the requests where revealed, Harry smirked at Snape while he scowled at the booing students, Flitwick immediately started the match and Snape immediately cast a Disarming Hex at Harry and sent his wand flying. The Slytherin's all cheered while Harry continued to smirk.

"The first point goes to Mr Snape."

"Well then." Harry smirked and picked up his wand "I think that this should make things fairer, don't you, now you at least have a small chance at victory."

Snape glared and cast the Disarming Hex again but Harry ducked and fired a volley of Flamme Sagittae at Snape who tried to form a shield, Harry rolled and fired another volley at Snape who tried to back off, Harry let Snape catch his breath and began to weave around the stage as Snape began to wordlessly fire the Sectumsempra Curse at him.

Harry smirked and fired the Sectumsempra curse at one of Snape's curses and watched as the stage was cut up as the curses collided and in the dust that was kicked up Harry disarmed him by casting a wordless disarming Hex through the dust.

"The second Point goes to Mr Potter."

Harry smirked and bowed to the booing Slytherin's before stepping to the side as a dark curse was fired at his back, Harry spun and opened his eyes wide **"FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUN!"**

Snape screamed as he was temporarily blinded by what Harry called the **Flare of Helios** and Harry fired a cutting curse at Snape's wand cutting it just above the handle "Looks like you need a new wand, yet again."

"The final point and the match goes to Mr Potter."

Harry smiled as he was congratulated by his friends, he had his back to Snape and never saw him draw a hidden second wand and curse him in the back, Albus saw this and cast a shield to protect Harry and his friends, Harry spun and rushed Snape with a burst of speed and summoned Velox Mors and with a single slash removed Snape's wand arm at the shoulder and then incinerated his arm "You pathetic coward."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay after a long time here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy and i am sorry for the wait, but the next chapter might not be ready for a while so please have patience.**

* * *

"WAKE UP DADDY! WE'RE GOING ON A QUEST!"

"I'M UP! Now get off my back little lady you're getting heavy."

Rosaline slapped Harry on the back and he chuckled "I am not fat!"

Harry smiled as he rolled over and began to tickle her relentlessly, Rosaline squealed and Harry smiled "I never said that my Princess is fat, my little Princess is the cutest in the land."

"That maybe so but your Princess needs air just like the rest of us."

Harry let Rosa go and smiled when he saw Zoe Nightshade standing in the doorway to his room "Hey there Zoe how's the hunt?"

Zoe nodded to him with a slight smile "The hunt goes well when you don't interrupt."

"Daddy interrupted Zoe during a hunt." Rosa giggled.

"I did not young lady, Zoe and the others were nowhere near when I engaged the Nemean Lion, now that that is settled, what brings you here?"

"We're going on a quest Daddy!" Harry raised an eyebrow at Zoe who nodded and Rosa continued "Aunt Artemis is sending us to find her sword that was left in Greek long ago."

"Rosaline, it's Greece not Greek, Greek are the people that live in Greece, but she is right, Lady Artemis has asked me to find her blade that was lost eons ago in Greece, so I decided to bring you and Rosaline with me. Do you agree?"

Harry nodded as he helped Rosa up "Sounds like fun to me, we just need to let the Headmaster know that I'll be gone. Now unless you want to see me naked you should leave so I can take a shower and get ready."

Rosa giggled when Zoe's face turned red as she blushed and left with Rosa. After he was done in the shower Harry got dressed in a dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans and his comfy sneakers.

"So Zoe, where will this quest take us, where was the Blade of Artemis last seen?"

Zoe turned and stopped going through his homework "To Greece, we are headed to the ancient temple of Pandora in the Desert of Lost Souls."

Harry stopped and looked at her "Are you serious?"

Zoe nodded and Harry buckled slightly as Rosa jumped on his back from behind "Yeah, Piggyback Ride, mush Daddy!"

Harry smiled and headed out the door with Zoe following him, once they exited the Headboy's room Harry found Susan, Hannah and Justin "Hey Harry, we're going to watch the Quidditch team practice, you want to come with- Who is that?"

Zoe stood next to Harry and immediately all the girls in the room felt ugly and inadequate next to the amazing form of Zoe Nightshade, and Rosa popped her head over Harry's shoulder and smiled "HI!"

Susan and Hannah were shocked and waved at Rosa while Harry smiled slightly "This is Zoe, and this is my daughter Rosaline, and sorry guys but we're going on a kind of vacation so I'll see you when I get back."

Harry, Zoe and Rosa had no idea as they headed for the Headmasters office that rumours were beginning to spread already about Harry, his apparent wife Zoe and their daughter Rosaline.

* * *

"Come in Harry, you too Ms Nightshade."

Harry, Zoe and Rosa entered the office to find Albus going over his paperwork "And this must be little Rosaline, or do you prefer Rosa."

Rosa smiled from Harry's back and said "Rosa please Mr Dumbles."

Albus laughed and motioned for them to sit down "So what brings you here?"

"A quest given to me by Lady Artemis, I was asked to take Rosaline and Harry with me to recover her Blade lost in the ancient Temple of Pandora when Lady Artemis and Lady Athena oversaw its construction."

"I see, this will be a very difficult quest, not to offend Rosa but are you sure it wise to take her along with you?"

"Rosa will come to no harm, she knows to leave the fighting to us and cover us from a distance with Blue Rose or her bow, don't you Rosa."

Rosa nodded suddenly very serious "Yes, Aunt Artemis explained that if I get involved Zoe and Daddy will be distracted worrying for me and could be hurt or worse."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead and Zoe nodded "Very good Rosaline, this will be good experience for her, one day I hope when my time comes she will take my place at my Ladies side as her Lieutenant."

Rosa smiled "That won't happen because Zoe can't be beaten!"

Albus smiled as Zoe began to speak with Rosa and he turned back to Harry "Harry have you gotten your armour back from Lord Hephaestus?" Harry shook his head and Albus nodded and retrieved the Armour and Helm of Achilles and handed them to Harry, Zoe saw this and went silent "Harry, you are a fine warrior, it is time this armour was passed on to someone worthy, you are worthy, so wear this armour with pride and honour."

Harry took the armour and carefully placed it on the desk, he then tore of his shirt and went to place the armour over his chest but Zoe stopped him, she took the chest armour and placed it over his toned chest and began to carefully tie it shut, then she placed the grieves on his arms and shins and then bowed to him as she handed him the Helm "You are a great warrior and you are indeed worthy of this armour, I knew of Achilles, if they tell stories of me, tell them that I walked in the time of Achilles, you and he are remarkably similar, tell me, what is your dream?"

"Immortality, I want my name to go down as one of the greatest hero's that ever lived."

Zoe smiled at him "Just like Achilles, he fought for immortality just like you, he succeeded and now I can't help but hope that you too will succeed."

Harry smiled and summoned the Shield of Helios, he examined the shield carefully and smiled, he then summoned Velox Mors in its sword form and slid it into the holder on the inside of the shield meant for a sword, he then drew his wand and conjured two ancient Greek Spears and held both in his right hand. Albus and Zoe smiled at the look while Rosa laughed "Daddy looks like the Greek warriors in the stories Aunt Artemis tells me."

"You look like a true warrior Harry, if I were younger and not nearing the end of my journey I would fight beside you."

Harry smiled at the aged wizard and shook his hand "The honour would have been mine sir."

"It's time we should be going."

Harry nodded to Zoe and took Rosa's hand and then Zoe's and the three of them vanished in a flash of moonlight.

* * *

As soon as they landed Harry raised his shield to block the sand form buffeting Zoe and Rosa "Where is the temple from here?"

Zoe looked around before she pointed "That way, we need to find the entrance to a temple hidden by the raging sands, and then we go through the temple and find the desert."

Harry nodded and led them through the sands with his shield in front of them to protect from the sands, along the way they could hear the sound of sensual voices singing in the sands and Rosa glared around her at the sands "Stupid Banshee's. Stay away from my Daddy!"

Harry blushed in embarrassment while Zoe laughed "That is what the English call them, we call them Sirens Rosaline."

Rosa pouted "I don't care what I call them" she showed Blue Rose to Zoe "They come near my Daddy and they'll get it just like the last one." Harry sighed and continued to lead the way, and after what seemed like hours they reached a large stone temple which would have been considered small back in ancient Greece.

Harry kept his eyes on the sands for enemies while Zoe searched for a way to open the door "Okay, I believe that I need to kill three Sirens to open the door, You two stay here while I go search for them, from my understanding this area is an unending sandstorm formed by the gods long ago to protect the temple, one side is meet by stone walls and the other a cliff, this area is near where Athens once stood."

Harry nodded "Right, Rosa and I shall stay here," He handed her a small stone after he enchanted it and another "If you get lost then hold this stone up and it will lead you to this stone here with me."

Zoe nodded and then turned and marched off into the sands.

"Daddy" Harry turned and stabbed his spears into the ground before he sat next to Rosa "can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what's on your mind?"

"Aunt Artemis said that you and Annybeth aren't in love anymore."

Harry sighed but he had known that this was coming sooner or later "It's true. Annabeth and I aren't in love anymore."

"But why, you told me that you were in love, did you just stop being in love?"

Harry scratched his chin "No, I love- I loved Annabeth with all my heart, but she hurt me deeply, she betrayed me and now I can't be near her without it hurting."

"But any wounds should have healed, was the wound really that bad?"

Harry smiled and hugged her "She didn't hurt my flesh, she hurt my heart" Harry watched as a white spectral magic soul flew into the door "Did you hear about our last quest?"

Rosa nodded and buried her head into his side "Yeah, I was so sad when they said you died, but I didn't believe them, and I was right!"

Harry smiled at her as a second Siren magic soul entered the door "Well I tried to protect Annabeth and almost died, but when I returned to camp I found her with Percy."

"But isn't Percy your friend, how did that hurt you?"

Harry sighed "One day you'll understand, until then, just know that Annabeth hurt me and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her."

Rosa nodded and being smart for her age could tell this topic was hurting her father so she changed it "Do you think I'll ever get to go to Camp?"

Harry smiled at her "Do you want to go to Camp?" Rosa nodded "Then you shall, I'll speak with Aunt Artemis when this quest is done. But you might have to wait a few years until you're older."

Rosa whined and Harry chuckled "But I don't want to wait Daddy, please!"

Harry had to look away from the dreaded Puppy-Dog-Eyes lest he cave in to her demands but he found himself looking at her and he caved "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Rosa smiled and cheered and then tried to grab the third magic Siren Soul as it passed and entered the door which began to shake and then slowly opened, a moment later Zoe appeared and Harry smiled "You did that awfully fast."

Zoe scowled at him "I do not like to keep Lady Artemis waiting."

Harry smiled and bowed and motioned with his arm for her to lead "Well then by all means please don't let me keep you my dear Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

Rosa giggled as she followed Harry and Zoe into the ancient temple.

* * *

Harry's reflex's proved to once again be the best as he grabbed both Zoe and Rosa by their shirts and stopped them.

"You two should be paying more attention to where you're going."

Zoe scowled "We aren't all blessed with your eyes."

Harry smiled as he stepped forwards and the hall way that they had been walking down suddenly ended and dropped down into another area which was lit up by many torches around the room revealing a primitive conveyer belt and at the end was a large wooden spiked log that rotated and crushed anything that got caught in it. He examined the room carefully and when he looked down he saw that a section of the wall beneath him could be lifted like a door of sorts. He looked down the conveyer belt and saw a high entrance at the other end.

"Okay you two head down and get to the far end and keep an eye open for any monsters while I check this door here."

Zoe looked and shook her head "We can't reach that height."

Harry sighed and nodded "Wait here."

Harry dropped down and grabbed the bronze bar and lifted, it was difficult as he was standing on the edge of the conveyer belt, but with a heave he lifted the door and found a large stone block, he grabbed the block and began to pull, slowly the stone began to move and he began to try and push it along the conveyer belt as it moved in the opposite direction.

But as he did un-dead warriors began to rise from the conveyer belt in a portal of black smoke, Zoe began to fire rapidly at them while Rosa started giggling as she was shooting the un-dead soldiers in the head.

Harry smiled he continued to push the stone slab towards the high exit and when he reached it he stopped pushing but the stone slab began to move with the conveyer belt "Damn, you two need to make your way here and climb now!"

Rosa was the first, she jumped onto a corpse soldier and fired and bolt into its head, she smiled and began to run through the group of un-dead soldiers towards Harry and when she reached him she jumped up on the stone and then jumped up and just managed to grab the ledge and pull herself up, once she had she turned and began to shot at the Un-dead soldiers again while Zoe drew her hunting knife and began to cut through the un-dead soldiers as she made her way to Harry, but as she did she saw an un-dead try to attack Harry from behind, she threw her knife at it striking it in the back of the head.

"Thanks Zoe, now hurry it up!"

Zoe smirked and instead of jumping of the stone slab she jumped up of Harry's shoulders, Harry glared as he spun and impaled an un-dead soldier with the spears in his right hand once he picked them up of the slab and then turned back and climbed up with Zoe and Rosa "Well that was fun."

The three adventurers made their way to the end of the temple, and once they were out they found a large horn and a wall of a sandstorm, Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to blow the horn, as he did the sandstorm began to part revealing a path through the desert.

The three of them started running not knowing how long the path would remain and within a minute they reached a large stone platform on a cliff that overlooked the Desert of Lost Souls, and there, of in the distance was the enormous Temple of Pandora.

"Well there, it is, but how do we get to it."

Zoe shrugged "I don't know, but we can't cross the desert, we wouldn't make it anywhere near the Temple."

Harry smiled suddenly catching the eye of Rosa "I think Daddy has an idea."

Zoe turned to see Harry step forwards and begin to change, slowly the Son of Apollo changed from a human to a creature was about half as large as an elephant, it had four legs and the body type of a leopard or panther, its torso was like a leopards, as was its hind quarters until you got to its legs, all four of which were like a leopards at first before ending in large talons like a bird of some sort, on its back were two large wings big enough to support the large size of the creature and fly with ease and its head was very much like a leopards but with the eyes of a bird and a what appeared to be a long line of poison green feathers along its spine and wings.

Harry had completed the animagus transformation; he lowered himself to the ground and motioned with his head for them to climb on his back. Rosa climbed up immediately almost pulling out some fur in the process while Zoe was cautious and carefully climbed up and perched herself behind the wing joints while Rosa sat up in front of them so she could pet Harry's furred and feathered head.

Harry rose to his feet and without a moments warning he jumped of the edge of the platform and began to free fall, Zoe couldn't help herself and screamed while Rosa screamed like it was a roller-coaster, and before he reached the desert floor he opened his wings and began to soar towards the Temple of Pandora of in the Desert of Lost Souls.

Harry in his animagus form, which he had discovered was a hybrid between a Phoenix, most likely given to him by Hecate, and a Nundu, a creature that breaths plagues that can wipe out an entire village, no doubt the personification of his father's Godhood over Plague, Harry swooped down and landed on a large open area on the temple, Zoe and Rosa dismounted and Harry changed back, they looked around and found bones all over the place.

"This place needs a decorator quick, fast and in a hurry."

Rosa giggled while Zoe shook her head "Fool."

Harry just grinned and led the way towards the stone steps that led upwards to the entrance of the temple "Anyone else getting the feeling that this is to easy."

Rosa nodded and stayed behind Harry while Zoe had her bow notched and at the ready to fire as they walked, as they reached the bottom of the steps where a large spiked wooden gate sat raised the gate slammed down and a magical barrier appeared.

Harry pushed Rosa to the ground and raised his spears and shield just as a large grey skinned Cyclopes fell from above them, the Cyclopes landed on his spears and was impaled but died when Zoe fired a single arrow up through the roof of the monsters mouth as it screamed.

Harry grabbed Rosa and pulled her to her feet "Stay with Zoe!"

Rosa nodded and ran to Zoë who continued to shot at the newly appearing Cyclopes' that were armoured as Harry charged in, he reached the first one and rolled between its massive legs at it swung a club at him, as he was under it he dropped his spears and shield and climbed the beasts back to its head, he flipped over its head and grabbed its eye, he began to pull at the eye and as the Cyclopes began to try and reach for him Zoe pierced its arms with many arrows followed by striking the beast legs bringing it down as Harry tore its eye out.

As he hit the ground Harry was grabbed from behind by a second Cyclopes and lifted up into the beast face, the Cyclopes roared in his face as he tried to break its grip.

"DADDY!"

Harry caught Blue Rose and fired a bolt into the monsters eye, it screamed and threw him to the ground where he rolled and threw Blue Rose back to Rosa and grabbed his Shield and one of his spears, he charged in and slammed his shield into the back of the beasts leg bringing it down to one knee and then with a mighty thrust his spear pierced through the bottom of the Cyclopes' jaw and out the top of its head.

He released the spear and dove for the second spear as a third Cyclopes tried to squash him with its club, he raised his shield as it swung again and Harry was pushed back by the force behind the swing as he blocked with the Shield of Helios. Several arrows struck the back of the Cyclopes' head, the beast roared in pain and Harry climbed up its arms and slammed his shield into its face knocking it of balance and causing it to fall back down where he quickly drew Velox Mors and slashed the Cyclopes' throat.

Harry breathed deeply trying to catch his breath as the magic barrier fell and the gate raised to let them through "I knew that was to easy, I honestly expected traps of some sort, but for them to actually get monsters to defend this place is quite unexpected."

"Indeed, I underestimated this place, that won't happen again. Rosaline, from now on you stay right next to me at all times understood."

Rosa pouted "Why can't I stay with Daddy?"

"Because Zoë is more experienced then I am, she will be able to keep an eye on you and the battles we will have while I'm unable to. Now please don't argue."

Rosa nodded and Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head causing her to smile before Harry went to gather his spears before continuing on with their quest. Marched up the stairs for almost half an hour before they reached a large entrance carved from the stone, the inside was well crafted in marble and had murals of the gods on the walls. At the other end of the room was a large circular stone door that had to weigh more than a tonne.

"What now?"

"My Lady Artemis' sword should be somewhere just beyond this door."

"Wait" Zoë looked at Harry "You're saying that we don't have to make our way all the way through the temple?" Zoë nodded "Oh thank the Gods."

"You didn't actually think that we had to navigate the whole temple did thou?" Harry chuckled and looked sheepish "Fool."

"Daddy, that's just silly, I knew that we weren't going all the way through." Rosa sighed and shook her head.

Harry glanced at Rosa through his helm "Well excuse me for not being informed of all the details."

Rosa giggled nervously and said "Heh, oops."

Harry looked to Zoë "So where is this sword then?"

"There is an alter somewhere just past this door, My Lady left a message and a blessing there, her sword, no one has ever breached this door and actually entered the temple, in fact I don't believe that anyone has ever past the Cyclopes we slew, so Lady Artemis has requested that I retrieve her sword."

Harry nodded and approached a small alter that held an open book and began to read it aloud "this temple was erected in honour of and at the command of the mighty Lord Zeus.' Only the bravest hero shall solve its puzzles and survive its dangers. Only one man will receive ultimate power. All others shall meet their doom. Well that was ominous."

Harry jumped back spear at the ready when the large circular stone door began to open "Guess Daddy found the key huh."

Harry and Zoë approached the sides of the new entrance and examined the room beyond, it was a simple curved corridor with no ceiling, so they went inside and began to follow the corridor to the left, as they went along Harry suddenly heard heavy footsteps ahead and they stopped and prepared their weapons, from ahead of them came a giant of a man with long blonde hair that was slightly bald on top, he was bulging with muscles and carried a large war-hammer and a square shield wearing ancient Greek leather armour.

The man looked at them before he spotted Harry and smiled "Ah Achilles, my cousin, what brings you to this cursed temple of the gods?"

Harry removed his helm and bowed slightly to the man "I beg your pardon, but I am not Achilles, his armour has been passed on to me, I am Harry Son of Apollo."

The man examined him before nodding "I see, Nightshade, what brings you here with a child of the Sun God."

"Harry, meet Ajax the Great, son of Telamon, who was the son of Aeacus and grandson of Zeus, and his first wife Periboea. He is the cousin of Achilles, and we're here to retrieve Lady Artemis' blade."

Harry nodded "I have read of you, a giant among men who faught at Troy alongside Achilles and Odysseus."

Ajax laughed merrily "That be true boy, now why do you wear the armour of my cousin?"

"I hope to be a great warrior one day, Zoë told me that I am a lot like Achilles, for her to say such a thing is a great honour, Achilles is one of the greatest Hero's to ever have lived, I hope one day to be half as great as he."

"Then come, we shall do battle while Zoë and the young one search for the blade. What says you?"

Harry smiled and placed the helm back on his head "It would be an honour to do battle with a legend such as you."

Ajax laughed and clapped Harry on the back "Then come, let us do honourable battle."

Harry nodded and turned to Zoë and Rosa "You two go on ahead, I'll come find you when I'm done."

Zoë nodded and Rosa was jumping up and down "You can win Daddy, I know you can!"

Harry hugged Rosa before nodding to Zoë and following Ajax as he led him back outside to the flat area where they had battled the Cyclopes, Rosa and Zoë watched him go before Zoë led Rosa down the corridor to find something that would tell them what to do next.

* * *

Ajax stood at one side of the area while Harry stood at the other side, Harry took a deep breath and charged, he threw one of his spears but Ajax shattered it with a single swing of his war-hammer, Harry continued his charge and when he reached Ajax he faked to the right followed by a fake to the left and then tried to spear him in the face from the right, Ajax leaned back to avoid it and Harry slammed his shield into Ajax who blocked with his own. Harry was forced to duck as Ajax swung his War-hammer aiming for Harry's head.

Harry tried to knock the War-hammer upwards with his shield but Ajax slammed the shield into the ground and knocked Harry of balance with his shield. Harry recovered with a roll and tried to swipe at Ajax's legs but was blocked by his shield, and then Ajax broke the spear by stomping on it. Harry grabbed the shield of Helios with both hands and swung outwards and sends both the Shield of Helios and Ajax's shield crashing away from them.

Harry leapt forwards and delivered several punches to the giant of a man's stomach before rolling to the side to avoid the War-Hammer as Ajax swung it, Harry rolled over the Shield of Helios and drew Velox Mors and took a ready stance.

"Good you don't retreat, never retreat!"

Harry smiled under his Helm "Scars on the warriors back are a sign of weakness, they are only dealt when a warrior turns his back on an opponent."

Ajax nodded "True, now come, lets us continue."

Harry tried to right-left fake again but Ajax slammed his War-hammer down on him, Harry blocked with Velox Mors but as he did Ajax pulled him into a bear hug with his War-hammer and pinned his sword against Harry's back and began to crush his ribs.

Harry grunted in pain and then head butted Ajax who just laughed, Harry smirked and reared back and head butted him again, Ajax was stunned enough for Harry to break his hold and roll away once he was dropped to the ground, Harry slashed at Ajax's thigh and left a deep gash but it barely even slowed the giant man down and Harry had to lean back as Ajax swung the War-hammer at him. Harry swung his arm as he leaned back and slashed at Ajax who took the slash to his thigh again and kicked with his other leg knocking him down before he swung his War-hammer over his head before bringing it down.

Harry rolled and grabbed Ajax's shield and brought it over himself and he jumped slightly as the head of the War-hammer smashed through the shield but protected him, Harry rolled the shield and thrust Velox Mors at Ajax who groaned as the sword pierced his stomach.

Ajax smirked as blood fell from his lips and he reached down and grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him of the ground and began to choke him, Harry tried to pry the giant hands from around his neck as he ran out of air.

Harry began to slam his fists into the elbows of Ajax trying to free himself, Ajax laughed and threw Harry across the courtyard where he rolled to a stop, Harry coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs and found himself lying just next to the spear he had thrown in his initial charge, he grabbed it as he got up and slowly made his way to Ajax who simply stood there with his War-hammer in hand and Velox Mors still impaled through his stomach.

Harry slowly began to pick up speed and soon was sprinting at Ajax who stood ready and Harry tried a desperate lunge at Ajax's midsection, but the larger warrior moved slightly to the side to avoid the spear and grab it, he then swung his War-hammer with a single hand and Harry released the spear and ducked the War-hammer and grabbed Velox Mors and forced the blade deeper.

Ajax dropped to his knees as he once again tried to strangle Harry, but Harry managed to pick up the tip of his broken spear and stab it into Ajax's stomach just under his sword.

"Well done lad, you faught like a true warrior, you should be proud."

"I'm sorry."

"What for boy?"

Harry withdrew Velox Mors "You're dying."

Ajax spat out a mouthful of blood and laughed "Don't fear lad, this was what I waited for, a worthy young warrior to grant me a warriors death, I was tasked long ago to guard that temple, and now I am free to be with my friends and brothers-in-arms in the underworld, take my Hammer boy as a spoil of war. Tell tales of our glorious battle and the honour you have won."

Harry nodded as he removed his Helm "I'd say the boy has earned more than honour old friend."

Harry spun with Velox Mors ready and found a man with long braided brown hair wearing old Greek armour and holding a helm under his arm and Ajax smiled "Ah, Patroclus. Cousin of my cousin, I'm glad... to see... you..."

The man now known as Patroclus smiled at Ajax as he died and placed two drachmas over his eyes and Harry smiled "Two coins for the Boatman."

Patroclus nodded "You wear the armour of my cousin Achilles, and Ajax believed that you were worthy or he wouldn't have battled with you, he would have just killed you, your name child."

"I'm Harry, son of Apollo, and you?"

"I am Patroclus, cousin of Achilles."


	8. Chapter 8

"So was that big guy a real famous hero Zoë?"

"Yes, Ajax was a great warrior in ancient Greece, Harry will have a difficult fight ahead of him."

Rosa pouted as she trailed behind Zoë "Doesn't matter, my daddy can't be beaten, he'll win you'll see."

Zoë smiled at her "Perhaps, we'll just have to wait and see, now let us focus on thy task at hand."

Rosa nodded and ran on ahead while Zoë jogged to keep up with her, soon they came across a primitive crank and Zoë sighed before she began to push the wooden crank, the circular corridor began to shake as the crank and the wall it was attached to begin to move, soon a door appeared in the wall and Zoë stopped turning the crank while Rosa looked inside.

"It's a long passage way with big spiked walls that will no doubt try to squish us when we pass."

Zoë nodded and began to turn the crank again "No doubt if we were trying to get through the whole temple we would need to make our way through that corridor."

Rosa nodded as another door appeared and Rosa checked it out "It's a curved stone passage way, I can't see around the bend from here, should I go in and look?"

Zoë released the crank and sighed in relief when the door remained open "We both shall." They entered the passage way with weapons at the ready and made their way along the passage, and just around the corner were a stone alter in the form of a stone archway, Zoë stepped forwards and a large spectral image of Lady Artemis appeared and both Zoë and Rosa bowed.

"_Great warrior, you who have entered this temple, I offer you the very blade I used to slay a Great Cyclopes, son of a Titan. Take this gift and use it to complete your quest. Go forth in the name of the Gods."_

Zoë and Rosa watched as electricity appeared and formed into a large sword in Zoë's hands, the Blade of Artemis is a large, curved blade, utilized with both hands, Zoë smiled as he held the blade of her mistress "We have got what we came for, it's time to find Harry and leave this place."

Rosa cheered but it was drowned out by the loud scraping sound of stone on stone, Rosa gasped and ran back the way they came and found the door had closed "Zoë, the door's closed what should we do?"

Zoë shook her head "We go further in and find an exit or a way back to the main entrance or a way to contact Harry."

* * *

Harry eyed the man before him carefully "And what does the cousin of Achilles want with a son of Apollo?"

Patroclus chuckled "Not what you're no doubt thinking, I seek not vengeance upon the sun god. I'm here at the behest of Zeus, he has a quest for you."

Harry nodded to the ancient warrior "What is this quest?"

"Lord Zeus wishes for you to travel into the ruins of ancient Athens, where a power necromancer has taken up residence, this necromancer has called forth undead monsters of many types, and the necromancer himself is powerful, Lord Zeus asks that you slay the necromancer before he can unleash an undead hoard and retrieve a power object from his possession, the Shield of Zeus."

Harry nodded "I will, but first I must see to Zoë and Rosa."

Patroclus shook his head "No, I will make sure they find their way out of the temple, you must proceed to Athens immediately."

The young son of Apollo narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the ancient warrior "And why should I trust you?"

Patroclus sighed as he stepped right up to the young demigod "Because you don't have much of a choice."

Harry went to argue but Patroclus merely reached out and pushed him slightly only for Harry to fall backwards and roll through a portal, he looked up to see the portal close and looked around to find himself in the ruins of ancient Athens.

* * *

Harry slashed at an undead human cleaving its head from its shoulders "Damn things, damn Patroclus! Zoë and Rosa had better be alright or I'll end him!"

The sound of a roar broke him from his cursing, Harry turned and saw an undead Minotaur pull itself from a dark pool of dark magic on the ground, Harry let Velox Mors disperse and drew his Evergreen and Phoenix feather wand and levelled it at the Minotaur "Aqua Eructo"

A jet of water shot from the tip of his wand like a fire hose at the ground between himself and the Minotaur "Glacius"

And with a word the water on the ground froze just as the Minotaur stepped in the water, its feet were instantly frozen solid causing its undead legs to tear as its momentum carried it forwards sliding across the ice towards him, Harry readied his wand and as the undead beast reached him Harry slashed his wand at the beasts face.

"Sectumsempra"

The undead Minotaur didn't even get a chance to defend or make a noise as its head was cut in two and the beast faded away, Harry spun about and was already casting.

"Protego Maximus"

A transparent blue shield was erected in front of him deflecting a barrage of arrows and firing a burst of conjured arrows at the undead archers down another road. Once the area was clear Harry leant up against a down column and waited, sure enough a few moments later a group of undead soldiers came staggering out of a building. Harry charged the building and cut the undead soldiers down with a sweep of his wand, once inside he spotted a single undead archer stumble out of a door on the opposite side of the building floor, Harry destroyed the thing with a single piercing hex right through the undead head.

Harry walked through the door and found an open hole in the ground leading to a cave system which he jumped right into, as he fell his superior eyesight saw a rope that stretched across the large bottomless cavern, the young demigod reached out and grabbed the rope as he passed and almost dislocated his arm.

Harry quickly moved, hand over hand down the rope across the cavern until he reached a ledge which he dropped onto and carefully stretched his arm making sure it was okay. Once he was sure his arm was fine he cast a lumos and began to make his way further into the cave system, he hadn't gone far when a group of undead soldiers came stumbling out of the darkness ahead of him, Harry immediately cast a slashing curse at them and bisected them in half a the waist and continued to move. The nearly fourteen year old demigod scowled as he heard the sound of heavy movement from further down in the caves.

"Either a Minotaur or a Cyclops, the footsteps are single, only one but it is big and heavy."

Harry stopped and shook his head when he realised that he was talking to himself, spotting movement ahead of him but still hidden in the darkness, it was thanks to his demigod training, his incredible reflexes and his superior eye sight that he managed to summon the shield of Helios in time to defend himself from a hail or arrows.

"Incendio"

Harry saw the undead archers ahead of him hiding in the shadows as they were burnt to a crisp by his flames, without a backwards glance the teenager marched past the ashes and continued his way through the underground caverns.

After what seemed like hours wandering around in the dark cavern he finally saw a light at the end of the road and made for the exit, only to find himself in another run down house, with a sigh he made his way upstairs and found the door and windows boarded up so he went to the roof only to find that the sun had set.

"Damn it" Harry sensed danger and leaned backwards just as an arrow would have struck him in the throat, he looked across the open area to another rooftop and saw a group of undead archers reading their bows, Harry put his wand away and summoned Velox Mors and in a single movement he sidestepped another arrow and returned fire with a single burst of arrows, each one aimed perfectly.

Harry grinned as he dispelled Velox Mors and redrew his wand and made his way to the edge of the roof and scouted the area, the building he was on was just of a main street, and at the end of the main street was a large temple no doubt dedicated to the gods. What caught his attention was the numerous undead all over the roof and blocking the entrance.

Harry sighed before he changed into his animagus form and then leapt of the roof, he hit the ground and started running towards the temple entrance, an undead Cyclops roared and tried to swing at him with its club when he was close enough but Harry leapt up and with a single swipe of his talons the beasts rotting head was severed from its undead body. He spread his wings and glided over the other undead that were trying to block his path and as he reached the entrance to the temple he changed back to his human form and hit the ground with a roll, he rolled through the entrance to the temple and with a wave of his wand a wall of flames was erected to stop the undead.

Harry wiped some sweat from his forehead before turning and heading into the temple, he made a quick stop at the alter where he made a quick prayer before continuing towards the deepest parts of the temple when no doubt the necromancer was.

He had his wand drawn and the shield of Helios up and ready to defend, as he made his way further into the temple he found that the wall sconces had been lit. as he reached the end of a long hallway he had to roll to his left to avoid a fireball that flew at him.

"So the worthless gods have finally sent one of their pathetic spawn, so tell me who is you godly parent, Zeus, Hades, Ares perhaps."

Harry studied the man ahead of him, he was about average height and build, his facial features where hidden by his full body hooded coat but he was holding a tall staff with a glowing red orb on the top "I am a proud son of Apollo, but sent here by Lord Zeus to find and deal with the one who desecrates a temple of the gods."

"Ah, a child of the sun god, not who I was hoping for but you will do."

Harry scowled "Not who you were expecting?" suddenly he realized what this was "Patroclus, this whole thing was a set up to get your hands on a demigod."

The necromancer tilted his head back and laughed "Finally he figures it out. Took him long enough, seems that the children of the gods are just as pathetic as the gods themselves."

Harry glared at him for the disrespect he showed to the gods and with a flick of his wand he sent a piercing hex at the man who never saw it coming and was struck right in the front of his neck killing him. Harry watched the necromancer drop dead and went to collect the man's staff to destroy when a loud rumble was heard, the rest of the room suddenly lit up revealing a large heavy wooden door at the end of the room. Suddenly the door exploded and harry was struck buy something large, solid, heavy and was sent crashing against a wall.

Harry struggled to get to a kneeling position and looked up to see an enormous undead Minotaur clad in heavy armour that no doubt could take some serious damage. Harry struggled to raise his shield as the Minotaur stomped its hooves and snorted steam from its nostrils. Harry tried to roll out of the way but the blow that caught of him guard before had broken some ribs and he could barely see straight.

He therefore was unable to dodge as the undead Minotaur charged him and harry was pinned up against the wall behind him near the door by the minotaur's head. Harry coughed and coated the metal helm of the Minotaur in his blood. Harry screamed in pain as the minotaur thrashed and crushed him further between the beasts head and the unyielding stone wall.

The was a bright flash of light and the sound of thunder as Zeus came crashing through the roof of the temple and blasted the undead minotaur vaporising it in an instant, before Harry could fall and hit the floor Zeus appeared before him and caught him effortlessly and the last thing he heard was the king of the Gods "Easy there child. Rest for now."

* * *

Harry awoke with a scream and tried to trash but he was held down with ease by his aunt "Be at peace Harry, we have to forcibly break and reset your ribs for they healed incorrectly"

Above him his father was using his godly healing powers to heal his ribs "Relax son, your thrashing is making things worse. You need to relax!"

Harry tried his best to relax which was difficult and he wound up thrashing with every rib they had to re-break and managed to get out through pained gasps for air "What happened?"

Zeus entered and answered the injured demigod "Your stop to make a preyer at the temple was what lead me to you, that temple was dedicated to myself, I knew that you should have been in the temple of Pandora not the ancient ruins of Athens, and I also knew that a dark force had been there for a while now so I came and heard you in pain."

Harry finally to a deep breath as his last rib was set properly "My thanks to you Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded before he took his leave "What the hell were you doing in the ruins of Athens Harry, it's a dangerous place."

"I meet Patroclus"

"The cousin of Achilles, I know him, he dead. The necromancer?"

Harry nodded "Yes, though I didn't realize it until it was to late, the necromancer was easy to deal with but it must have triggered the giant undead minotaur."

"It did" Harry looked up at his aunt as she turned back to her teenage form But we have no idea how the beast was taken from the temple, it was originaly set as a trap inside the temple."

Harry nodded before he sat upright "Zoë? Rosa?"

Apollo pushed his son back down "Both fine, they made it out of the temple and Zeus was kind enough to bring them back as well."

"I'm glad, I'd like to see them before I leave, where am I anyway?"

"Olympus, you will be heading back to Hogwarts when you have finished healing."

Harry nodded and laid back to rest and recover.

* * *

"So what are you going to do these holidays Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No idea just yet, probably hang out with some friends and get some work done back home, and hang out with family."

Susan nodded as she turned back to Hannah who was poking her in the side and whatever she was whispering the young red haired Hufflepuff blushed deeply and went back to the leaving feast because tomorrow they would be leaving on the Hogwarts express, but the young demigod was interrupted from his treacle tart by the Headmaster.

"Harry may I have a word please."

Harry looked up from his dinner and nodded to Professor Dumbledore and was lead up to his office where a rainbow Iris-Message was waiting, and through the rainbow message was the hairy face of his instructor "Chiron."

"Hello Harry, I'm sorry to bother you but we could use some help."

"Of course, what's the problem?"

"Grover has been sent to a military Academy called Westover Hall where he has discovered a half-blood, now he is requesting help, I sent Thalia, Percy and Annabeth to help but I would feel better if you were there as well."

Harry sighed but nodded "Sure."

"Chiron" Both Harry and Chiron looked at Albus "Give me the coordinates so I can make a portkey for Mr Potter."

Chiron shook his head "No need, Lord Apollo is sending something to get him there, it will be there when the sun rises along with your armour back from Lord Hephaestus, so get some rest Harry."

Harry nodded and bid goodnight to the Headmaster before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room and to the third year boy's dorm where he went to bed.

* * *

Dream

* * *

A twelve year old Harry was heading to the Hogwarts Express when he suddenly found himself standing in a richly decorated room.

"Glad to see you Harry."

Harry spun and found a tall teenager with blonde hair and a scar on his cheek who was standing behind him "Who are you, what the hell is going on, how did I get here and where is here."

The teen frowned slightly "You don't recognise me?" Harry shook his head "I see, then they were right and your memories are gone, a shame really, you don't even recognise me, Luke your best friend."

"Best friend, would you please explain, who took my memories?"

"It doesn't matter right now Harry, we brought you here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

Luke smirked and two large hairy figures grabbed him from behind "Help you help us of course, now try not to scream."

The two figures dragged the struggling twelve year old to a large golden sarcophagus where a small object was waiting, it was beating slightly "What the fuck is that?"

"A piece of Kronos' heart, this is shall we say a backup plan, but you don't have to worry too much about it, you won't be remembering this after all."

The bear figures pinned him down on the sarcophagus and one drew a dagger and stabbed it into Harry's chest, harry screamed in pain as the figure with a bear like head began to cut his heart out, just as he felt like he was about to pass out from blood loss or worse, die the second figure with a bears head poured a small amount of golden liquid down his throat and he felt himself move from the verge of death. He was kept alive and awake as they cut out his heart and quickly replaced it with the piece of Kronos' heart.

"Now Harry, that wasn't so bad."

Harry tried to gather the energy to swear his head off and try and escape when the first bear like figure poured another golden liquid down his throat but this one was disgusting and felt like blood "Now the final part, the Ichor of Kronos."

* * *

Dream End

* * *

"HARRY!"

The wizard son of Apollo awoke with a start and immediately had his attacker pressed up against the wall with his hands clasped around his throat, and then his vision cleared as he fully awoke and immediately released Justin "Shit, Justin I'm sorry."

Justin waved him of as he massaged his sore throat "It's cool, are you okay, you were screaming in your sleep?"

Harry shook his head "A nightmare." Justin nodded and walked of "At least I hope it was just a nightmare."

* * *

**AN: Okay this is the final chap for book II, it is short i know but there wasnt anything left for me to write about for the third year as the world is different to the canon world, as for the ending dream is it just that, a dream or a dark peak at the past and things to come. So keep an eye out for Book III some time in the near future.**


End file.
